


Sugar

by daddydun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Josh, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom!Josh, Fluff, Gay Sex, Heroin, M/M, Neighbors, Sub!Tyler, i update a lot, josh is super cute, josh reveals his drug problems, joshler - Freeform, probably smut, some parts are sad?, turns out this is full of sin, tyler is a skinny awkward bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydun/pseuds/daddydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight." </p><p>"who are you trying to convince, me or you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic I hope you like it.

Tyler's p.o.v 

"Yes mom, I promise I'll call you everyday." I had to practically rip myself away from her arms. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But, I've been waiting to get out of Columbus for years now. And here she was, crying and trying to convince me to stay. If there is one thing I am 100% sure of, it is that I am not staying in Columbus anymore. "I love you, I'm only going to be gone for a few months before I come back for the Christmas. I'll be back in no time I promise." 

"Please be safe Tyler. You know I worry about you." She isn't kidding, this is the woman that called me 15 times because I went for a night walk without telling her. I had left my phone in my room. When I got back home I found her in tears, sobbing to my father about how I might have gotten kidnapped. I was seventeen and we live in the safest town for miles. "Please don't get hurt. And you can always come back home." She reminded me, again.

"I know mom, I'll be fine I promise. Like, I've already got an apartment ready to move into and it's not in a bad part of the city. I'm going to be okay, I'll call you when I get there." With that I gave my father a manly hug, a goodbye, and got in my truck. As I drove away, I tried to not look back. Seeing my mom all torn up almost made me feel guilty about leaving. Almost. Zack was pretty psyched, because he got my old room. I didn't blame him, it was a basement room and it was fucking great. I drove for a while before I finally got onto the freeway. I put in a Death Cab For Cutie CD, which stayed on repeat until I made it to a shitty motel, finally. I grabbed by backpack, which had some clothes, my macbook, and a can of red bull in it, and made my way to the front desk. There was a girl standing there, she couldn't have been more than seventeen. Her blonde hair curled under her chin and her piercing blue eyes met mine. "I-can I check in?" Why was I getting all flustered? Dammit Tyler, get it together.  
"Of course" she smiled at me, she had a beautiful smile. Her eyes broke away from mine and she stared typing something into a computer. "Credit card, please?" I was caught of guard when she started talking. 

"Uh, yeah." I started digging around in my pockets to find my wallet, dropping it on the floor in the process. Smooth, Ty. I handed it to her, avoiding her eyes, probably blushing. 

"Thank you!" She seemed very happy, especially for someone standing behind a desk at one in the morning. But hey, to each their own. She took the rest of my information and gave me a room key. I smiled and slowly made my way to my room. The carpet was a gross gray color, and covered in stains. I sat on the bed and was greeting by some lovely squeaking and creaking from the frame. I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping a whole lot, so I got out my laptop, and my red bull, and scrolled through Tumblr until I finally fell asleep at around 5am. 

I woke up to an overwhelmingly obnoxious alarm on my phone at 8:30am. I managed to drag myself out of the uncomfortable motel bed, which felt like I was sleeping on a bed of fucking rocks. I walked up to the desk to check out, to find some older man there. He was very unfriendly and didn't make even an attempt at returning my hello. Nice. I threw my backpack into the passenger seat of the car and threw in From Under The Cork Tree because I'm an emo piece of shit.

After a miserable three days of constant travel from Columbus to Los Angeles, I finally arrive to what I'm pretty sure is my apartment building. When I told my mom I wasn't going to live in a bad part of the city I lied. This is what I can afford. It could be a lot worse, but it could be a lot better. I started to take some of my stuff upstairs, and I got most of it up except for the big stuff. Like my furniture, which I can't get up to my apartment on my own. I sat down in the trailer that I had attached to the back of my truck with my head resting on my knees. I am fucking tired, and I can't get my bed or couch up to my apartment alone. So, in short, I am fucked. I sat there and almost fell asleep. Some guy came up to me, his fingers curled around the top of a Taco Bell bag. "Hey.. Dude,you might not want to sleep there.. It's gonna get dark soon and you probably don't want to be out here sleeping when that happens." My mind didn't quite comprehend what taco boy was saying, I was far too busy looking at his beautiful blue hair. 

"I-I love your hair" was all I managed to blurt out. Smooth again, Ty, you fucking dumbass. 

"Thanks.. Uh-" I could see a blush creep onto his face. "Did you just move into here?" He pointed at my apartment building.

"Yeah, um, I can't get some of this stuff up there by myself.." I felt like an idiot, and I'm sure I looked an idiot. 

"You know, I can help you.. Uh, I live here too." 

"That would actually be awesome because, like, I'm not very strong and I don't think I can lift this stuff alone.." Wow, way to make me sound like a big baby. But, to be honest, I am skinny and not very strong and this guy looks pretty built and I bet he could definitely help me move my shit. 

He gave me a warm smile and helped me up from my spot "my name is josh dun."  
What a beautiful name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh looks really good in just a towel, ok.

moving my things upstairs went even worse than I initially thought it would. I managed to loose my grip and drop stuff an uncountable amount of times. I could see Josh getting really frustrated with me, but he never vocalized it, which I appreciated. by the time we'd finished getting my stuff upstairs I was far too tired to organize it all tonight, instead I just collapsed on my bed, which was on the floor of the living room. 

"thank you, I really appreciate all your help, uh, Josh." I smiled as I got back up. my dad would always shake a person's hand at a time like this, but I felt awkward about touching josh right now. I dropped a couch on his foot, I don't think now is really the right time for a handshake. "and I'm sorry about being kinda, yknow, weak.." I felt my face get hot as I let my eyes drop to the floor. 

"its ok man, im glad i could help." he smiled, and boy, was it the most beautiful smile ive ever seen in my life. I smiled back, hiding my teeth. I hate my teeth, they are all crooked and ugly. I hate smiling. "it's getting pretty late, and uh, I have work in the morning so I'm just gonna-" he pointed at the door and made his way out. "see you around, ty."

I threw myself onto my bed and sighed, I can't move anymore tonight. I grabbed a sheet, blanket, and pillow and made my bed. I tried to sleep for hours, to no avail. thoughts flooded my mind. _josh said he had work in the morning. I need a job. I'll look when Ive got this apartment all set up_ what a piss poor excuse to procrastinate. whatever, I'm going to go with it, after all I already paid first months rent, I'm ok for a little while. soon my thoughts subsided and I found some sleep. I didnt dream, I never dream. 

when I woke up it was exactly 9:43am. I pulled myself our of bed and started unpacking boxes, I put the very little food I had in the fridge and cupboards, which by the way creaked like a motherfucker. I set up my bathroom and cleaned it, what a miserable experience. by some miracle of nature I managed to move all my furniture around until I had both the living room and bedroom set up. I have to say, it looked pretty good. I decided that, because I hadn't eating anything good in four days, I would make some cookies. I loved cooking, well, baking. my brothers used to make fun of me for it, but guess who isn't getting homemade birthday cake anymore? those assholes. I love them, don't get me wrong. but, they weren't particularly nice. I got out, what I thought was all the stuff and started pouring all the ingredients into a big bowl I had everything but the chocolate chips and sugar in. that's when I realized I didn't have any sugar. I forgot to bring it, I guess. "shit" I mumbled under my breath. maybe my neighbor has some.. would it be rude to ask? I stared at my bowl of sugarless, chocolate chipless dough for close to fifteen minutes before I finally decided to go see if I could get a cup and a half of sugar from my neighbor. 

as I slowly opened my door and walked to the door directly next to mine, I thought about the endless possibilities. what if my neighbor was a murderer? what if I went in and they killed me? what if they were on drugs? I mean, to be honest I wasn't in a great part of town. I was pulled out of all my thoughts by my own hand knocking on the door. I felt anxiety bubble up inside me, suffocate me. I felt my hands shaking, and I did everything in my power to regulate my breathing. now, when Josh was helping me move we talked about a lot of things, mostly small talk. but, he neglected to mention that his apartment was right next to mine. so I was surprised, to say the least, when he opened the door with a towel loosely hanging around his hips, dangerously low. I felt my breathing catch in my throat and I struggled to find words. "j-josh- uh-i, um, sorry this is a bad time-" 

"nah, its ok man, what do ya need?" he threw that beautiful smile in his face and I felt myselg get tense all over again. 

"I was wondering if maybe you had a cup and a half of s-sugar I could use.. I, um, didn't bring any and I'm in the middle of making cookies... im sor-" Josh cut me off, thank god. I probably sounded like an idiot, babbling, fuck me. 

"of course, top shelf in the cupboard next to the sink, I'm gonna go get dressed." he smiled and let me in, to find the sugar myself. I walked over to where he said, thinking that whole time about how good he looked in only that towel. I shook the thoughts from my head as he closed his bedroom door. I found myself a little too short to reach the top shelf, so I climbed up into the counter. 

"youre straight Tyler." I said to myself, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear me through his door. "I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight." 

"who are you trying to convince, me or you?" his voice scared me. he giggled, he fucking _giggled._ I felt face get even redder than it was before. which, trust me, seemed impossible. I got the sugar and got off his counter. I poured some info my measuring cup and stuttered out a thank you. I got out of his apartment and finished my goddamn cookies. the whole time thinking about how Josh looked, his hair all wet, water droplets covering his body-

stop it Tyler, you are straight. straight. s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a phone I'm sorry for any mistakes. hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to convince himself that he like girls  
> lol

after I finished making my stupid cookies, I sat in my bedroom for what seemed like hours. I could hear the X Files them song playing from the next room over, joshs room. the wall was tragically thin and as the night progressed I was unfortunate enough to hear the X Files turn off, and him rubbin one out. although it seemed awful, my dick disagreed. I felt a blush creep onto my face and my pants get tighter as I rushed out into my living room so I couldn't hear him anymore. because, first of all its creepy as hell. and second of all, I have spent three hours trying to convince myself I don't want to sleep with my neighbor, and that I totally didn't get back from his apartment with a hard on. both lies. I did want to sleep with him, and when I got back to my own place, I had to take a cold shower. and by the looks of it I will probably end up taking another. 

I sat at my keyboard and started to play until i deemed if safe to go back to my own room. I stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed. hours past and I still was thinking about wether I was gay or not. I thought a lot about the pretty girl from the front desk of the shitty motel I stayed at, _I was attracted to her, right? I mean, she was pretty, right?_ the more I thought about the way her blond hair curled under her chin, and her beautiful blue eyes, the more I found myself comparing her to Josh. the way you could get lost in his eyes. joshs smile looks like the feeling you get when you hear your favorite song. his tattoos are something I could get lost in for hours. hi-

my thoughts were cut off by a blink-182 song playing quietly. for a second I searched for the sound before I heard his voice again. "debby, hey" he got a phone call, apparently from someone named Debby, a girlfriend maybe. I felt my heart sink at the thought. he was quiet for awhile, I assumed while she was talking. "oh my god, Debby some guy just moved in right next to me-" a short pause. "ok well it hink he might be. he stopped by today and I found him trying to tell himself he was straight, so like-" hes tALKING ABOUT ME, WHY. "Im not sure, maybe he is just in denial or something. but he is really really cute and when he left my house he had a hard on-" I buried my face in my hands, I was hoping he didn't notice. "NO! I was wearing a towel, that's like clothes- yes it is, fuck off." I was embarrassed, more than I ever have been in my whole life. and I get embarassed a lot. "my point is-" he sounded sassier now. "he is really really cute and I think he is gay. I might ask him out on a date sometime.." he was quiet. "probably dinner or something. now, its the middle of the night. no, I didn't do anything. yes, I know its Friday night-" he groaned. "look I like the X Files more than some sweaty club, if I wanted to get laid I could." I giggled a little, I hope he didn't hear. "Debby, go to sleep. thanks for checking on me. I love you, goodnight." for the rest of the night all I heard was skully, mulder, and my mind telling me I was going to hell for feeling this way about a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and awful I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "j-josh- what are you doing.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 500 hits guys, I appreciate it.

by the time I woke up on Saturday morning I had found myself covered in my own cum, with vague memories of what I would probably consider the best dream of my life. that's not a hard title to give, because like I said before I never dream, I havent since I was eleven. all I remember is my neighbors lips stretched around my cock, moaning like a slut. my fingers tangled in his blue cotton candy like hair. 

I felt guilty about two minutes after realizing that I had that dream, and even worse when I realized that, if I made any noise over the course of that night, that same boy with the cotton candy hair will have heard me. I felt my face get hot as I jumped out of bed, stripping the dirty sheets and putting clean ones on. "fuck.." was all I could think to mumble under my breath as I heard a knock at the door. realizing that I was still very, very naked, I threw on some baggy pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. I opened the door to find the only person I know in this stupid city, who just so happens to be the same one that I saw sucking my dick ladt night and he was holding coffee, shit. "hey Ty, uh, you didn't sound like you slept much last night so I figured I'd bring over some coffee" and then he giggled. presumably, at his reference to any sound that came from my room last night. 

it was like my mouth stopped working, I felt the words climb up my throat, but they couldn't find a way out. I opened the door more, letting him in. he took a seat at one of the bar stools I had sitting at the counter. I, on the other hand, walked into my room. I spent a few seconds collecting myself and putting a shirt on. I took a few deep breaths as I walked back out to the kitchen and stood across the counter, looking at him. "th-thank you" I said sipling my coffee, and almost immediately choking on it 

"oh yeah, I didn't know how you took your coffee, so its like mine." 

"josh, this coffee is black." 

"yes, I'm aware. that's how I take my coffee. if you want to put some sugar in it thats ok, I just didn't know if you-" he cut himself off, "I didn't want them to mess it up y'know?" he said, tugging at his hair a little, stopping himself quickly as if he didn't want to ramble. the thing is, is I could listen to that boy talk all day. I didn't want him to stop. 

"I don't have any sugar.. uh, remember?" I shifted akwardly. taking another sip, more prepared this time. "it's okay." I smile at him. my smile disappears just as fast. "I, uh, im- fuck.. I'm sorry if you heard yknow.. me doing the do last night.." my face felt extremely hot and I knew I was blushing far too much. "I'll be less loud next time.."

I could tell he was trying not to laugh, which I appreciate. "it's okay man. hey if you want, next time invite me over and maybe I can help you out" he said with a wink. the coffee that I was drinking was now all over the front of me do to my choking. he laughed a little more as I scrambled to clean myself up. 

"i-i-im not.. uh.. into guys" was all I managed to stutter out. he smiled a little and stood up. he took the hand towel from me and pulled my shirt up over my head. he continued to clean the coffee off my chest and stomach. my breathing hitched in my throat, I didn't know what to do. I knew I should have stopped him as he pressed me up against the counter by my bare hips and connected his lips with mine, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away. 

he pulled away, gaining a small whimper from me "are you sure about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey comments make me happy, sorry if this sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin  
> and not the good kind

before I could even object, his lips were back on mine. his tongue was in my mouth before I even realized, and my hands were running through his hair. I felt him lift me up and set me on the counter, he pulled away for a fraction of a second while doing so. before I knew it he was standing between my legs with his beautiful goddamn lips attached to my neck eliciting what I can only describe as a pornographic moan from me. it was all of five minutes before I pushed him off. both of us trying catch our breath and me blushing like an idiot. "josh.. it's not that I don't think you are extremely attractive.." I scratch the back of my neck and close my legs. "but.. like-" I try to piece the words together, but joshs messy hair and red lips keep distracting me. "let's uh, go into the living room or something, my ass hurts on this countertop." he giggled like a little kid and sat on my couch next to me. 

"okay. so, like, what is your sexuality crisis all about." 

"I can't be gay-" I blurt out. "I come from a _very_ christian family. and I have read enough of the Bible to know that being gay is a sin.. I don't want to go to hell, Josh." i probably sounded like a scared little kid. i really tried my best to not sound like a dick. I knew Josh was gay, and I didn't want to offend him. 

"Tyler, you can't help it. even if it was a sin, which i don't think it is, you can't just not be gay. sure, you could grow up and marry a woman and have a kid but that won't make you straight. that will just make everyone think you're straight. but what you've felt is already there, you can't help that. I can't help that either. it's who we are. and if god really didnt want people to be gay he wouldn't have made them that way." by this time Joshs words were soaked with sympathy, and I was crying like a big dumb baby. "and on the off chance that we do end up in hell, I'll be right there with you." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. 

"th-thank you Josh.." I said through a muffled sob as I burried my face in his neck. "c-can you maybe stay here for a while?" 

I could practically hear the smile on his face "of course, Ty. I'll stay as long as you want" he rubbed circles on my back andsang to me quietly, and I glanced at the clock. 2:56pm, I guess I really slept in today. whoops. I decided we should watch a movie, Josh picked fight club. I didn't really pay much attention. I was distracted by the way joshs lips would curl into a smile at all his favorite parts, and when his eyes got all wide at an intense part. I could tell i was falling for this boy. 

\-- 

two movies and one run to Taco Bell later it was nearing 11pm. I felt Josh move and start to stand "I should probably g-" I held onto his shirt. 

"y-you can stay" I didn't even think about what I was saying until it was already in the air. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. "i-i mean if you, like, want to or something.." I ran my hand through my hair nervously. 

"I'd love to stay here tonight.." he smile and leaned in to kiss me, just a small peck on my lips. I smiled as I held his hand and pulled him to my room. I stripped down to boxers and my t-shirt. i saw him do the same, i tried to hide my red cheeks, to no avail. he giggled a little and got under the covers with me, holding me close to him. he fell asleep almost instantly. my mind kept me up for a few long hours, but tonight my brain wasnt plauged with thoughts of self loathing, only thoughts of the beautiful boy i had holding me. and with that, I drifted off into another dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking almost had this finished and i deleted it so that a lil upsetting.  
> get ready for daddy Josh ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm sorry it's so short and not very good, but hey here you go

I woke up in the morning with joshs hips pressed against my ass. and honestly, my dick liked it too.. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I heard Josh whisper. "listen Debby now isnt really a, uh, great time." 

"what? why? what are you doing?" she sounded nosey if you ask me, and like she was talking really loudly into her phone. but hey, to each their own. 

"im, um, in bed." he tightened his grip on my hip with his free hand, still whispering. "with Tyler." 

"oh.. who is Tyler? is that the boy you were telling me about?" there was a short pause. "your new neighbor?" 

"yes, that Tyler" I smiled to myself, she j ew who I was because josh told her. he is so cute.

"Josh, you told me about this poor kids sexuality crisis. and you went and fucking slept with him?! Josh you're such a di-" 

"no!! Debby I didn't fuck him.." I could sense him getting flustered. "j-just some cuddles and kisses and stuff.." he pulled me closer by my hips again. 

"ok." she said something that I could make out. "bye Josh, love you" 

"love you too, debs. see you later, ok?" and with that, he hung up and pushed his hand under my shirt. "I know your awake, baby boy. good morning." he pressed is lips to my neck. 

I decided to play along. "good morning, daddy." I giggled like a small child. 

before I could really process what was happening his hips were pressed against mine, and he had my hands pinned above my head. "baby boy, don't call me daddy again unless you are ready for me to fuck you like you're _my little slut_." 

i was a flustered blushing mess as I finally managed to stutter out "o-okay.." he pressed his lips to mine forcefully. practically shoving his tongue down my throat. I let out a low moan into his mouth as I rolled my hips against his. "d-daddy, please" I let out another, embarassingly femanine moan. "f-fuck me, please daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father, for I have sinned


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN  
> THE GOOD KIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr and Mrs Joseph I am so sorry

in the most delicate way I can put it, Joshs cock was fucking huge. and it terrified me. because, I am a bean, and I don't know if it'll.. you know.. fit. the thought made my cheeks burn red. I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as Josh pushed my boxers further down my hips and connected his lips with my neck. I bit my lip to hold back whatever embarassing noises I would have let out otherwise. "baby boy, I want to hear you." he whispered in my ear as he pulled off my shirt. "I want to hear my little slut beg for me." 

"j-josh-" 

"you call me sir or daddy. and if you dont, well, then you will be punished." I looked up at him with innocent eyes. _where did this come from? I think I like it._

"o-okay daddy-" and then, of all the moments that my phone could ring, it chose now. I saw 'mom' flash across the screen. then it hit me, I have forgoten to call her since I got here. sheer terror and guilt washed over me. "wait a minute daddy.." I picked up the phone. "hel-"

"TYLER JOSEPH, YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD CALL ME WHEN YOU ARRIVED AND IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! " her voice was less angry and more panicked. I felt guilty. and the guilt only grew as I felt joshs lips trailing down my neck and chest, leaving purple love bites down my body. 

"i-im sorry, m-mOM" I had to try my hardest not to let out a moan as Josh moved lower. soon he pulled away and moved up to my ear that didn't have the phone next to it, whispering quietly. 

"don't let her hear you, baby boy. and don't you dare cum until daddy says you can okay?" I slowly nodded. 

"Tyler are you okay? you don't sound well. are you sick?" he moved down to my hips. kissing my hip bones, which poked out a little because I was so skinny. 

"uh-" I gasped lightly as I felt his tongue making its way up the underside of my cock. "y-yeah I think I've got a c-cold or something." as Josh took an impressive amount of my length into his mouth I tried to cover my moan with a cough. it didn't work as well as I hoped. "m-mom I'm gonnacallyoubacklaterokiloveyoubye." I hung up and threw my phone beside me on the bed. immediately I tangled my fingers in his cotton candy colored hair, and moaned embarassingly loudy as he bobbed his head. "f-fuck daddy please, pretty please can I cum?" 

he pulled off of me, evoking a whimper from my lips. "not yet, baby boy. I'm not done yet." he smile and moved back up to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth as he rad his hand up my body. pulling his lips from mine, he pushed two fingers into my mouth. "suck" I honestly had no idea what he was doing, but I listened anyways. I sucked in his fingers and he watched me, pushing them further into my mouth. "you look so pretty like this, kitten." I blushed at the name as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. before my mind could proccess what was happening I felt his fingers inside of me. it was kind of uncomfortable for a while until he touched something inside me that felt better than anything I've felt in my life. euphoria washed over me as he kept playing with that one spot. I begged for him to let me cum and lifted my hips off of the bed. practically sobbing I managed to choke out, "daddy please. please tocuh me? let me cum, please?" he kissed me again before moving his free hand go my cock, still slowly moving his fingers in and out of me. 

"cum for me, princess." was all he had to say before I came all over the both of us, with a sob. I've never felt so wonderful in my life. 

"th-thank you, daddy" I kissed him, shaking lightly, thinking about what just happened. 

fuck, I really think I might be in love with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo do y'all like where this is going  
> is it going too slow?  
> too fast?  
> feedback is gr8


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hit 1000 hits so I figured this was a good time to update.

after Josh, daddy, sir, whatever you want to call him, finished fucking me on his fingers it was about time for him to get to work and me to take a shower. I felt a little sore, but not too bad. I took my time and looked at all the love bites josh left on my body, I admired them for a while. they became more prominent since he left. purple and blue, I think they are beautiful. I decided to take some pretty pictures of them and send them to Josh. I sent him the pictures and a text that said 'look what you did daddy, they are so pretty.' maybe I liked them because of the way they looked, or maybe I liked them because they made me his. every time I looked in the mirror I could see them reaching out from the collar of my shirt. 

as I got more bored with my time today, I decided to look into this daddy thing a little more. after almost an hour of reading up on it I discovered something called 'little space'. I always liked the idea of being able to act like a kid, abandon my responsibilities for a while, but now I could do that and not feel guilty about it. maybe ill try it out. I smiled to myself and put my phone down. almost immediately after I did that, it buzzed. I got a text from Josh. it read 'so pretty, baby boy. I'll be out of work in a few hours, if you want to come over.' I didn't know if it was okay to call him Josh now. I mean, we aren't in bed, but maybe I should just stay safe.. not get punished for being bad. I respond with 'ok, daddy, see you then'. throughout the day I thought about exploring little space some more. I decided to go to the store, which was close enough to walk to. I walked into the kid section, looking through all the stuffies. my eyes landed on a kitten stuffy. it was the same blue as Joshs hair and oh so soft. I decided I would get it.. just trying new things. I also decided to pick up a blanket that was the same color as my kitty. I walked up to pay for them and the register lady looked at my kitty and blankey. "expecting a little one?" she asked me, I looked up and smiled. 

"oh no, these are for me." I didn't even realize that the words came out before they were hanging in the air. she gave me a look of utter confusion. I don't blame her, I was a 20 year old guy buying myself a stuff and a blankey.

"oh.." I handed her my money, "well, have a nice day." she handed me my change and I walked back home. I've wasted a lot of time and josh will be back any minute. I decided to sit on the couch with my new kitty and watch FRIENDS. I heard a knock at the door. I was hoping it was Josh, but I didn't know for sure. so, I got up, bringing my kitty with me and opened the door. I saw Josh and opened the door more to let him in. he pulled me into a hug " how are you, princess?" I smiled at the name and kissed his nose. 

"I'm okay" I sat down with him he looked at the stuffed kitty in my hands and then back up at my eyes. 

"did you get those today? the tags are still on the blanket. I felt a blush wash over my face. 

" u-uh.. yeah..I was looking at stuff littles had, y'know.. and I saw a lot of stuffies and blankies. so I, uh, wanted to get some." I clutched it closer to my chest, feeling insecure about it. 

"I love it, princess. did you pick a name for your kitty yet?" I think he could see the relief on my face, because he kissed my forehead and hugged me. 

"I was thinking, maybe Josh. because his hair is just like yours." 

"he is little Josh and I am big Josh?" he smiled at me and picked up the kitty. "I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what u think of age play/little tyler, please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys liked little tyler so

he gave my kitty back to me and kissed my head. "want me to cook dinner for you, baby boy?" I smiled and nodded. "well why don't you come over to daddys and we can eat over there? you can bring little Josh and your blanket and have a sleep over, sound good?" he held my hand as I stood up. I grabbed my blanket and lil josh and walked out if my apartment and into his. his looked more put together than mine, probably because he lived there longer. he had a ton of records lining the walls and pictures of his family. I sat on his black, soft couch and played with lil Josh and daddy even put on Finding Nemo for me. I was drawn in immediately, but by the time the mom fish dies, there were tears in my eye. 

"she DIED." I walked over to Josh, who was making homemade pizza, "the mom fish DIED, I HATE THIS MOVIE." Josh smiled a little before taking me back into the living room. 

"it's ok, princess. it's just a cartoon, and now nemo is going to go to school. you stay here while i cook. I'll be out to watch this with you in a few minutes. okay?" I wiped my eyes and nodded. 

"d-daddy, can I go back to my place to get some pajamas?" I looked up at him. 

"if you want you can borrow some of mine. top drawer in my bedroom." he continued to cook and I walked into his room, opening his top drawer. I smiled to myself as I stripped my clothes off, putting on a pair of star wars pajama pants. I love them. I didn't even bother putting on a shirt, because I liked to look at the pretty bites Josh left on my body.

I walked into the living room and found Josh sitting, waiting for me. I sat down on his lap and smile. he rubbed circles on my bare back and kissed me. "you are so beautiful, baby boy." I blushed and shifted so I was facing him, straddling his hips. he smiled and kissed me again.

"can I spend the night here?" I pulled my eyes away from his, looking down and feeling insecure again.

a smile stretched across his face and he moved his hands to my hips. "of course you can." I smile and pulled at his shirt. 

"daddy take this off, please? I want to see all of your tattoos. he gave a small laugh and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the tattoos on his arm. I smile and bit my lip, " so pretty.." I whispered as I ran my fingers over them. all the blues and greens looked beautiful against his skin. i was soon snapped out of my thoughts by the oven beeping and a knock at the door, all at the same time. 

"Ty, princess, can you please get the stuff from the oven? I need to get the door." I smile and walked to the kitchen and opened the oven, pulling the pizza out and setting the hot pan down. I tried to listen to see who was at the door, to no avail. I did, however, manage to set my hand on the hot pizza pan while leaning over the counter trying to see who the visitor was, causing me to cry out in pain. it was embarrassingly loud and it hurt like hell. Josh came running in, frantically asking if I was okay. that's when I saw her. a girl. her hair was green and pink and she had a nose ring. "are you sure your okay, princess?" he asked me, sounding concerned as he looked at the big burn on my hand. I blushed as he called my princess in front of whoever this was. 

"y-yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile and I think he saw my embarrassment. because he gave me an apologetic smile and a kiss. 

"Ty, this is Debby. Debby, Tyler." he introduced us. so this was the girl he was talking to about me. I blushed a little more and held out my hand. she went straight for the hug, pulling me in and wrapping her arms around me. 

"so you are the boy that Josh has been telling me about? his neighbor?" I smiled and blushed an even darkwr shade of red.

"y-yes.. that's me." I looked at Josh and he wrapped his arm around me.

"don't even think about hurting him, I'll kick your ass." 

"Debby, Tyler isn't going to hurt me." he groaned. "what did you, uh, need deb? we were kinda busy.." it was then I noticed the tightness of joshs pants. presumably, from me sitting on him and kissing him and touching him and stuff, oopsies.

I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I peeked up from behind my hands to find Debbys cheeks also a light shade of pink. "oh-OH. I see, I'll just uh- I'll leave to guys to it then." she giggles a little, leaving a shirt or whatever that she was dropping off on the counter. 

josh turned to look took at me, smiling and taking off his belt. "on your knees, princess".

" b-but, daddy, I've nev-"

"I said on your knees. listen to daddy or you'll get punished, baby boy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "be careful theres a lot of gays in California, Tyler."

I listened to Josh and dropped to my knees. I was scared, terrified actually. I've never given a blow job before. and to be completely honest, until the past few days, I had no intention of giving one.

I guess people change. 

like I said before, Josh wasn't a, uh, small guy. and what took place in his kitchen could quite possibly be the most unsexy blow job ever. but he seemed to enjoy it, his hands were in my hair and his moans were probabmy the most beautiful sound in the whole world. (also I discovered that I enjoy the taste of cum. after daddy said I didn't have to swallow this time because it was my first time. but i liked it.) when it was done he helped me to my feet and gave me a kiss. "I'm sorry if i wasn't good, daddy. I, uh, haven't ever-"

"I know, princess. it's okay. you did great, I promise." he smiled and ran his hand through my hair again. "I love those pretty little lips, baby boy. they look so good streched around daddys cock." I blushed and let my eyes drop to the ground. he sat me down with him and we are pizza and talked. I told him about how I needed to find a job. "there is an opening at the music store I work at, if you want I can pick you up and application." he flashed that beautiful smile at me. the thought of working with Josh made my heart jump, I'd be able to see him all the time. was I being to clingy? I hope not. 

"thank you.. uh, I'd like that." he kissed my hand and then picked up our dishes from dinner. "I can help if you want.."

"it's okay, I've got it." he continued picking up and cleaning. "I dont have work tomorrow, so if you want we can go out, maybe get some more little stuff. maybe some _other_ toys. I was 100% sure I knew what kind of toys he was talking about. and I also knew that i blushing. again. tha evoked a giggle from him " I mean, if you want." 

"i-i do.." I smiled and sat up in the counter, holding lil Josh. clutching the toy close to my chest, I looked at the time. 8:37pm. I gave a little yawn. 

"tired?" 

"no, not really. I'll be okay." I hoped down from the counter and over to him. "daddy.. c-can you maybe, uh-" my phone went off. I sighed and picked it up. "hello?" I did my best to make my voice sound not childish, I wasn't doing a very good job. 

"hey, champ. how California treating you?" my father's voice was deeper and more manly than mine, especially considering I was in the verge of little space. 

"uh, pretty hot. but its nice." 

"look, I was just reading up on it, because your mom has been worrying again. and she wanted me to tell you about some of the things she is worried about. I read that California gets really hot, so she wants you to stay hydrated. also says here there is a drought going on, so be careful of that. the crime rate is higher than around here, so don't, you know, get jumped or anything." he sounded ablut as fed up with moms paranoia as I was. he rambled for a little longer, and I could hear her in the background reminding him of other dangers. "and Tyler?"

"yes?" he sounded serious.

"be careful, I read that there are a lot of gays in California." I started practically choking on air. and Josh practically spit his beer out because he was laughing so hard, apparently, he could hear what was being said on the other end of my phone call. 

"uh, dad. gay people are not mass murderers. they are just like everyone else." 

"no Tyler, they aren't." that one hurt. it hurt really bad to hear him say that. and I think Josh could tell I was hurt because before I knew it he was pressed up behind me with his hands on my hips whisper sweet nothings into my ear. 

"look I know you just got there and stuff, but your mother is throwing Jay a birthday party and she insisted you come back for it. two weeks from Saturday, tomorrow. wr will pay for a plane ticket." I sighed.

"fine, but only if I get to bring someone." I felt Josh freeze up behind me. "I have someone I want you guys to meet.".

"did you meet a girl out there?" he sounded proud of me, if only he knew. 

"uh, sure. something like that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go shopping and Tyler gets things to put in his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 90° out and I feel like death  
> also Josh Dun has the nicest thighs fyi

after we made out for what seemed like hours daddy finally said it was bedtime. I told him I wasn't tired, but he said that I had to, so I crawled into his bed with my blankey and lil Josh. he gave me kisses and told me to go to sleep. I tried, I really did. but I couldn't sleep. the bed smelled so much like Josh, and I longed for his touch again. for his arms around me. I wondered how much trouble I would get in for getting up past bedtime.. looks like we will see. 

I got out of his bed as quietly as I could and I peeked my head out, he was sitting in the living room, The X Files on, but his eyes glued to his laptop. I snuck up behind him as quietly as I could, kitty in hand. he was looking at plugs. for my _ass_. I giggled a little at the thought, giving away that I was standing behind him. he stood up and looked into my eyes. "princess, what are you doing out of bed?" he almost sounded angry. "i told you to sleep." 

"I couldn't sleep, daddy." I pouted and held my kitty closer. "I wanted hugs." his face softened a little. 

"princess, you know you have to listen to daddy." he looked at me. closing his laptop and pulling me onto his lap.

"i-i know.." I kissed his neck and whispered. "I tried to.." 

he layed down and let me lay on top of him on the couch. he rubbed circles on my back. "do you know what princess?" 

I looked at him, "hmm?" I pressed my hips harder onto his. 

"I was thinking about buying you a pretty plug, to wear when I'm not here, does that sound good?" 

"y-yes, it does.." I bite my lip and kiss him more. 

"good." he shifted under me, I could feel his cock pressed against my leg through his pants. "you know I don't like when my baby boy teases me" his hands found their way to my ass and squeezed, earning a whimper from me and a smile from him. "maybe I should fuck you, huh?" he pushed his hands under my pants and fan his fingers over my entrance, sending waves of pleasure all through me. 

"p-please daddy? please fuck me?" I sounded so desperate, probably because I was. I needed him. I needed Josh. he smiled and kissed me.

"nope." his words shocked me. no? what? 

"w-what? daddy wh-"

"you were a bad boy and got out of bed. and for that, you aren't allowed to cum tonight." he smirked and stood me up, my dick painfully hard and completely visible through my pajamas. "go to bed princess." was all he said before I stomped back into bed and layed down. all I could hear was Josh touching himself and moaning my name until I fell asleep. 

\--

the next morning I woke up with joshs hand placed low on my hip and his dick pressed against my ass. I couldn't think of a better way to start the day, to be completely honest. I love feeling Josh close to me. he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "good morning, kitten." I love all his name's for me. 

"good morning." I smile and say up to stretch. making little pterodactyl noises that I knew he found amusing. he kissed me softly. 

"baby, why don't you go to your apartment, there is a present waiting on your bed for you. I want you to wear it under your clothes today, okay?" I nodded with a devilish grin."go get dressed so we can go shopping princess." he smiled and I practically ran out of his apartment and into my bedroom. I saw a set of pretty pink thigh highs and panties of the same shade, that said 'princess' on them in darker pink letters. I felt myself blushing, even though I was alone. I got into the shower and deciding shaving my legs was the way to go. it took longer than expected, but was worth it. I got out of the shower and slipped on the panties and the thigh highs. I decided on black skinny jeans and a tank top with low cut arm holes, showing off my body a little. And hell, I looked hot. I fixed my hair and walked back over to joshs apartment, he was just about ready by the time I got there. he stares at me for a long time before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "let's go." we drove to a store i didnt even notice on my walk yesterday. I've never been in here before, but that isn't saying much because I've left my apartment building twice since I arrived in California. Josh held my hand as we walked into the shop, and I was shocked to say the least. there were vibrators and plugs lining the walls. i felt my face get red and Josh giggled a little. "let's pick out a pretty plug for a pretty princess". after a very long time looking at _all_ of the plugs, we decided on a pretty pink glass one. 

it was a little intimidating. but hey, maybe it will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u know it brings me joy when you comment on my things
> 
> also do u like where things are going? these are things I need to know


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating again today bc I have no life and no friends so here I am

the next two weeks moved really quickly. I managed to get a job at the music store, I got really good at blowing Josh, and he told me he loved me. 

of course i said it back, because its true. I do love josh.

he told me during our after-sex snuggles, he was all sweaty and out of breathe and it was probably the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

right now it was 4am and we were at the airport waiting to get on a plane. I haven't slept in two days, I'm so nervous about my parents meeting Josh. I'm afraid of them saying nasty things to us, or never speaking to me again. I think Josh has been worried about me. I look like hell, and I feel even worse. my eyes are surrounded my dark  
circles and I haven't stopped shaking. he holds me and tells me that it'll all be okay. I hope he is right. 

the flight feel like years. Josh held my hand as we took off, and of course my body decided now was the best time to go into little space. I held joshs hand so tight I probably almost broke it, and he didn't complain, he kissed my forehead and told me that I was alright and that daddy would protect me. he didn't even care about all of the people stating at us, he just comforted me as I cried because I was 100% sure that the plane was going to crash. 

"hey, princess, guess what?" 

I giggles and little, "what, daddy?" 

"I brought you a surprise." my eyes lit up. 

"daddy!! daddy!! what is it?!" I was practically jumping in my seat. the kid sitting next to me couldn't have been older than six, and I heard him asking his mom what was wrong with me. it hurt my feelings a little. but I immediately felt better when I saw Josh pull my stuffy out of his bag. I clutched lil josh to my chest and thanks daddy as he hugged me. "I love you, daddy!! I love you so much, thank you!!" I kissed him and hugged my kitty.

"anything for you, princess." he smiled and whispered in my ear. "I even brought some of your favorite things with us, baby boy. the cock ring, your favorite panties, your pretty princess plug." I felt my cheeks burn red as he whispered in my ear. I kissed him again with more force. 

"d-daddy.." I whispered quietly, "c-can I maybe take a nap?" 

"of course, kitten." I immediately nestled myself into joshs side, with his arm around me and slept for the first time in days. thank god for little space, of else I would have been too stressed to sleep. before I knew it the plane had landed and josh was moving, trying his best not to wake me up. 

"daddy, did we land?" I spoke a little too loudly, gaining some dissaproving looks from fellow passengers. nice.

"we did, baby. want me to carry your bag?" 

"n-no, s'okay I got it." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I love you" 

we waited for ever before finally being able to get off the plane. my parents were surprised, to say the least, when I got off the plane without a girl. given, I'd led my father to believe that's what was happening. even though I never said it, I never denied it. I dug myself a pretty deep hole.

regardless, my mom pulled me into a huge hug. Josh shook my father's hand, and introduced himself as my friend. and then, he did the same with my mom as I hugged my dad. Josh and I sat in the back of the car as my mom and dad told us that we would share a room. Josh winked at me. I blushed. they asked josh a ton of questions about how he ended up in California and how he knew me and what he did for work. basic stuff that was incredibly boring. as we arrived at the house Josh and I brought out belongings into my old room, which evidently Zack had been to lazy to move into. I laid on my old bed, I liked it so much better than my new one out in Cali. josh laid down on top of me."you know baby boy, your mom is setting the table upstairs for a family dinner before jays party tomorrow. you know what I think is a good idea?" 

i looked up at him with innocent eyes "hmm?" 

"I think I'm going to have you wear your pretty princess plug." my eyes grew wider, as did the smirknon his face. as he walked over to his bag to get the pink, glass toy I already had my pants down to the floor, revealing his very favorite pink thigh highs and freshly shaved legs. what can I say, I love my daddy. I saw his smile grow wider as I sat up on my knees on my old bed. he kissed me before pressing my head down into the bed and spreading my ass. "youre so beautiful, baby boy" he kissed at my entrance before he buried his tongue deep in my ass, he only ate me out for about a minute before I felt his fingers pressing into me, covered in lube. I had bitten my knuckles so hard, to keep from moaning, that I had almost drawn blood from my hand. as he pressed the toy into me I let out a pornographic moan far too loud for safety. he kissed the plug before turning me over onto my back. "such a pretty little slut, huh? you live when I eat you out, don't you?" I nodded and bit my lip. 

"I love it so so much, daddy. i-" there was a knock at the door. 

"boys. dinner is ready. come up now so we can say grace please." I was tripping over myself trying to get pants on and rush upstairs, Josh right behind me. it's a good thing his skinny jeans were skin tight to begin with, or else the whole family would have seen his hard on. I, not so lucky, sat with my legs crossed the whole time. I sat down next to Josh and my mom. as I held my mom's hand, before grace even started, she pulled it closer. 

"Tyler! what happened to your hand?!" I looked at her nervously. 

"I, uh have a rough time flying and uh.. it helped me not freak out..?" it came out more like a question and I'm pretty sure no one at the table bought it, but I'm sure that it was better than telling them it was to stop myself from screaming while my boyfriend ate out my ass five minutes ago. so looks like we are going with the plane story. 

I saw Josh put his fingers, the ones that were just in my ass, in his mouth instead of holding my hand while everyone's heads were bowed and eyes were closed for grace. I felt my cheeks burn red again as I kicked him under the table. dinnered continued and everyone asked questions about what living in LA was like and of course if I had found a nice girl down there. that's when it came out. "actually I did find someone. and I am very much in love." I saw Josh smile. my mother's face lit up and she grabbed my hand.

"what is her name? is she pretty? why didn't you bring her?" the questions were flying around the room. 

"uh, well, actually I did bring them." my cheeks were probably the same color as the tomatoes in the salad that had been left untouched. I held joshs hand and looked at him. "I love Josh.. and he loves me.. and I hope that you can accept that." no one spoke for nearly ten minutes. I couldn't even look at my father, I was sure his eyes would be filled with hate.

then he spoke, "well," he cleared his throat. "Tyler, I guess you were right. I guess gay people are just like everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f e e d b a c k p l e a s e


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family dinner and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sin lord

"so that's what that those moans were while you guys were in tylers room?" Zack looked at me and I blushed a thousand different shades of red. "ew. fags." my father shot him a death glare. 

"Zack, go to your room. now" Zack listened. he got up and walked out of the dining area. "joshua you listen to me and you listen closely. you better not hurt my boy, or I will shoot you." 

"I would never, ever want to hurt Tyler Mr. Joseph.-"

"call me, Chris."

"uh, ok, Chris. I wouldn't ever want to hurt Tyler. I love him." I squeezed joshs hand and smiled.

I whispered, "I love you too." I looked up at my mom, who smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"if you're happy then so are we.. I'm sorry for what I've said about, uh, gay people before.." she looked down at her plate, she looked guilty. 

"it's, um, its okay.. you didn't know, I didn't even know." 

"how did you know?" she looked puzzled and tired. jay remained silent. 

I looked over at Josh. he, uh, he.. just.. Josh is so wonderful." I smiled and started rambling."he is so beautiful and he tells me he loves me and means it and he likes to snuggle and he lets me make him cookies all the time." she held my hand. 

"I'm so happy that you're happy." she said warmly. I leaned over to Josh and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. as he let go we all continued to eat dinner. as I shifted in my seat I felt the plug brush up against my prostate, causing me to start choking on my drink for a second, which mostly covered the girlish moan that i let out. there was a momentary freak out from mom, but after all that we decided to call it a night. Josh and I traveled all day so we were pretty beat. I said goodnight to mom and dad, and Josh thanked them _again_. for the thousandth time today.

Josh smiled and pushed me into the bed playfully, pressing his lips to mine. his hands frantically pulling off my shirt. ok, so maybe saying we were really tired was a little lie. he pulled off my pants and grabbed my bare ass. "such a little slut, aren't you?" I let out an embarassingly loud moan that there is no doubt my parents heard. my thoughts were justified as a hear a door open and my father yell down the basement steps " be safe!! use protection!!" I groaned and Josh couldn't help but laugh a little. he missed me forcefully again. 

"my little whore couldn't keep quiet at dinner, huh? you moaned in front of all those people? that's only for daddy to hear." he slaped my ass, really fucking hard. 

"i-im sorry daddy.. i-i didn't mean to, i-i didn't meant to" I was choking back sobs. 

"you remember the safe word, princess?" I nodded. "tell me what it is, baby boy. I need to know that you know."

"sugar." 

"good job, smart little slut." we've never had to use the safe word, but we thought it would be good to have one just in case. he pressed my face into the bed and smacked my ass again. my knees were weak and shakey, supporting my lower half was difficult. I watched as daddy pulled off his belt and his pants, revealing that he was incredibly turned on. I still had on my pretty pink thigh highs from earlier. "god you are so pretty like that, princess " he started moving the plug around inside me, causing another sob to errupt from my mouth. 

"p-please daddy.. please please fuck me? daddy please?" I begged him desperately. I felt him slowlybpull the plug out and I whimpered from the loss. 

"look at you, already all opened up for me." he placed a kiss to my hole, evoking another moan from my lips. "you have to be quiet, baby boy. don't want them to hear you." he continued to eat me out for a few minutes and they were the longest minutes of my life. feeling his tongue pressing up against my prostate made me moan and beg for more. he pulled away, causing me to whine. "tell me what you want, baby boy." 

"I want you to fuck me daddy. pretty please, fuck me?" before I could even finish my sentence I could feel him being to push into me, causing me to moan a string of curse words into the air. i felt so full and hearing Josh tell me that I was _his_ slut just made me feel even more turned on. I pushed back against him until he bottomed out, I grabbed the sheets on my bed when he touched my prostate. I could practically hear the smirk on his face as he fucked me as hard as he could into the bed, hitting that special spot inside me with every movement. I was gasping and moaning and doing everything I could not to scream his name. I knew there would be bruises like his handprints on my hips, I moaned way to loud, the rest of the house couldn't have missed that one. "d-daddy please," I sobbed into the pillow under my face. "please let me cum? I'll be a good princess I promise!" I felt him cum inside me, the sensation caused my knees to completly buckle below me. Josh turned me over and started to touch my now painfully hard cock. 

"you can cum, baby boy." as soon as the words left his mouth I was cumming all over his face, arching my back off the bed and tangling my fingers in his cotton candy hair. I was shaking all over and he collapsed next to me. I kissed him and started sucking all the cum off of his face. "such a hungry little slut, aren't you?" he smiled as i finished. 

"I knew you would tell me to clean up, daddy." I smiled and kissed him once more before collapsing with him and falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f e e d b a c k p l e a s e


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone even reading this anymore

I was half conscious as I heard someone coming down the basement stairs. which meant, I was aware that someone was going to walk in and see Josh and I tangled up together, naked and still semi sticky from last night's endevours. but, not concious enough to pull and blanket over us or tell them to wait a second. I was forced into consciousness by my cousin, Lauren. she poked me and shook me lightly. "Tyler.. uh, your mom told me to come wake up you and.. um," she struggled to remember joshs name. "jason.." well. she tried. she was blushing as I scrambled to get someone to cover up Josh and I. my face was all red and I could feel myself starting to stutter out an apology. Josh just giggled a little. he honestly had no shame. 

"it's Josh." he corrected her, sitting up to stretch. muscles becoming slightly more prominent as he did so. I saw Laurens eyes looking at him, jealousy flowing all over me as she became more flustered.

I think Josh noticed the glare I was sending her way, because he reached over to me and pulled me close, whispering just loud enough for Lauren to hear "I love you, baby boy." he giggled a little and glanced up at her. she was all flustered and practically ran from the room. I smiled at Josh.

"I think she thought you were cute, daddy." I giggled and pressed my lips to his. 

"mm, well that doesn't matter because you are my one and only, princess"

"she's like 17 anyways so, you know, she didn't really have a chance anyways."

"and I'm gay" he laughed lightly and pulled me on top of him. "so, I get to meet your relatives today?" he sighed."thats terrifying." 

I pressed a kiss to his lips and lightly grinded on him, causing him to groan. "it's gonna be fine, daddy. I promise." I feel his hands travel all over my naked body. his hands traveled to my hips. I giggled and grinded harder. 

"don't tease me, baby boy. you know what happens when you tease daddy?" I looked up with innocent eyes and bit my lips. 

"I get punished." it was practically a whisper. I felt his hands move lower, grabbing my ass. "f-fuck, daddy please fuck me?" 

"now princess you know I can't do that. not right now. but if you want daddy can put in your pretty princess plug" I felt his fingers move closer to my entrance. "sound good, baby boy?" I nodded and he laid my down on my back. I felt his fingers in my mouth and I heard his whispers in my ear, "such a pretty slut, I love you, princess" I moaned as he pushed his fingers further into my mouth, and whimpered at the loss when he pulled them out. as I felt him push his fingers into my ass I let out a muffled moan and dragged my nails down his back. he spent a few minutes opening me up enough to push the toy in. I held it in up to my mouth. "suck, whore." I listened to him and sucked on the toy, covering it in my own spit. as he took it out of my mouth and pressed the toy to my entrance I groaned. I was far too invested in Josh to notice someone walking into my room. 

that's when I heard my mother's voice and I knew that there was no getting out if this one.

"boys, people have be- TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH" she shouted loud enough, I'm sure, for the whole house to hear. Josh was a thousand shade of red. scrambling to pull a blanket over him and I. she had her back to us now. "I expect you both upstairs in five minutes." was all she choked out before walking back upstairs. fuck. Josh glanced at me nervously, still blushing like crazy, before pushing the toy into me. I was shocked to sat the very least. I was expecting him to forget about the whole thing. he didn't. I let out and unexpected yelp and stood up, the toy brushing up against my prostate causing me to let out an almost inaudible moan. we rushed to get in clothes. we both wore black skinny jeans, joshs were skin tight and man did it make me want him even more. I settled for a black tank top and my floral kimono. Josh wore a long sleeve floral button up. bring on the gay jokes from my brothers. 

we rushed up the stairs and there was an uncomfortable about of eyes on us. my brothers were holding back giggles, they evidently knew what happened. so, it was assumed so did everyone else. Josh was trying to stay calm and composed but I could feel him get more tense. everyone soon carried on with what they were doing talking and what not. why mom felt the need to invite the whole family is beyond me. but she never half assed family get-togethers. ever. as some of the family members asked me how I was doing and who my friend was, (I guess they didn't know mom just caught us fucking), all of the young girls in my family were going on about how cute he is. when I explained to some of them that Josh was actually my boyfriend their faces were priceless. initially trying to hide the shock, and failing. until I got to my cousin Laurens parents, everyone was very accepting. they came over to us and said their hellos and gave hugs, like family does.

"so Tyler, how's California been treating you? your mother told us you moved out there recently." 

I took a sip of the beer in my hand while my aunt Sophia spoke. her colored lips leaving marks on her wine glass was all I could focus on as I replied. "its been really great actually. I met someone down there, and I'm in love, and I've got a job. things are working out really well." I felt myself smile and I could see Josh smile too. 

"so who is your friend" she shook joshs hand and gave a, visibly forced, smile in joshs direction. 

"uh, actually he is my boyfriend." my uncle, Richard, started choking on his drink. I tried to refrain from giggling at him. "I love him." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. 

"hmm," she looked over at my mother and then back at me. giving a bitchy look at me. "Kelly didn't tell me her son was a fag." I instantly felt like throwing up. I looked down at my shoes and I felt Josh tense up, he looked pissed. 

"and why does tylers preferance in bed give you the right to be rude?-" he sounded like he was holding back a lot. 

"j-josh-uh, i-its okay." 

"no, Tyler, it isn't okay. she doesn't get to be rude to you just because you are gay." he glared at her. 

"look kid. I think it would be best if you keeped your disgusting little fag mouth closed, okay?" 

"you know what I don't think I will." he snarled. "I love him and he loves me and, frankly, that isn't really any of your damn business." 

my father came almost running over. I was practically in tears. my face was hot and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I felt Josh arms wrapping around my thin frame. "hey hey, what's going on here?" 

"yours son and his little faggot boyfriend are attacking me." she said confidently to my father.

when I was sixteen my dad found me smoking pot in my room. I only did it once, and I vividly remember hating it. my dad caught me. I was grounded for a very long time after that, he yelled at me for a long time. he was pissed. I remember the way he looked when he was angry, and I've honestly never seen him as angry as he was right now, staring at my aunt. not even when he caught me smoking in my room when I was sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes is anyone enjoying this story


	15. Chapter 15

"Sophia, I think it would be best of you left." he spoke through his teeth, holding back anger.

"fine." was all she got out before she grabbed her purse and left with her family, taking one of my mother's wine glasses with her. 

"dad, I'm gonna for gor for, uh, a walk". I was still an emotional wreck. tears were falling down my face and my breathing was unsteady. I couldn't handle being around all those people. I walked outside before he could respond. I heard Josh coming out after me. I could see something wash over his face, but I couldn't tell what was going through his head. 

"you didn't tell me you lived on Oliver Street." I was beyond confused, why did he care what street my parents lived on? 

'yeah, Josh didnt you pay attention when my parents drove us here?" I held his hand as we walked to the edge of my street. 

"my family lives on Park Street, live two blocks from here." a look of disbelief washed over my face. 

"what? no, we would have gone to the same high school.." 

"they only moved to Columbus a few months ago, I never lived here." he shrugged, as if what was going on wasn't the most unbelievable turn of events hes ever seen. honestly, what are the odds? I smiled a little and he pulled me along to Park Street. he looked unsure as be stared at all the houses. "I don't know which one is theirs." he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called, I'm assuming. his mother. "hey mom, yeah. I was wondering what house is yours?" he was so vague I can't imagine hid mother had any idea what she was talking about. "no, I mean like what is your address?- because I want to know! maybe I want to visit you or mail you something." he sighed into the phone. "why are you in New York?" his family sounds even more dysfunctional then mine. which, I guess, wasn't hard usually. for the most part our family got along, until stuff like this happens and we all loose our minds at reuniond and birthdays. "well, is Jordan home?" who the hell is Jordan? "ok well I'm standing at the front door-" he groaned. "mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was visiting, it was last minute.-" he got cut off again. "mom _I'm sorry_. I'll try. fine mom." I could see him throw one of his hands in the air in frustration. "mom, I don't k kw where we-" another groan, "yes, I have someone with me- a boy mom, ok? and I'll call you back later and we can talk more then." he quickly hung up and sighed. "that was an ordeal." I giggled at him and kissed his cheek. he knocked on the door in front of us. 

when it opened and there was a boy standing in front of us, shirt off, eyes red, holding a glass pipe. "Jordan are you fucking stoned?" he pulled the pipe from the kid, Jordan, and the lighter. he walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"Josh what are you doing here?" he looked almost as confused as I felt. "dude, does mom and dad know you're here?" 

"yeah I think moms pissed I didn't tell her." he smiled as he took a hit. I say there and it took every ounce of self control in my body to not cough my lungs out because of the smoke in the room.

"whos this?" Jordan pointed at me. 

"this is Tyler," I couldn't help but smile as a stupid grin spread over joshs face. he leaned over and kissed me. "I love him." 

I heard his brother laugh a little. "good for you, bro." he took another hit. "you staying the night? it's just me here tonight." he smiled. 

"that's up to Tyler, there's a family thing going on at his house." I shifted in my seat, causing my plug to brush up against my prostate. i didn't expect it and I let out probably the girliest moan that I've ever heard and blushed as joshs brothers eyes widened, staring at me.

"oh baby boy.." he pressed me onto the couch, where we were sitting. "I forgot all about your pretty plug that we put in this morning" he kissed me more and I was taken by surprise as he started to unbutton my pants. 

"dont be fucking loud!" his brother shouted at us as he walked up the stairs.

"oh princess-" he rubbed my throbbing cock through my boxers. "you need me so bad."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cantstopsinning2k15

as Josh continued to palm me through my boxers I moaned his name. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, gaining a glare from him. "what do you think you're doing, slut?"

"d-daddy we have to get back to my house.." I looked up at him nervously.

"fine." he growled, pushing me to my feet. "you're going to be in so much trouble when we get back home. my little slut is going to get all tied up and fucked until he can't walk anymore." I felt my pants grow tighter, and I prayed that my family wouldn't notice. the toy that was still inside me wasn't helping my cause at all. daddy whispered dirty thing in my ear the entire walk back to my parents house. he told me 'that I was a slut, so I should get treated like one' and 'I was such a pretty princess that he couldn't wait to take me home and fuck me until I couldn't walk anymore and I was begging him to stop'. needless to say, I was about ready to cum in my boxers.

"d-daddy stop.." I begged as we reached my front door. "please I'm about to cum in my pants.." I felt my face get all hot and I looked down, only to be greeted with a frighteningly prominent buldge in my pants. fuck. he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the outside of the closed door. he kissed me roughly, causing me to whine against his lips. 

"I love you baby boy, I think maybe daddy should take you into the bathroom and suck you off? does that sound nice?" he whispersed into my ear. I couldn't find the composure to form an actual sentence, so I just nodded. "okay baby boy, I'll meet you there in five minutes, okay?" 

"daddy I can't wait that long!" I could feel myself shifting into little space, at what could quite possibly be, the worst possible time, so I tried to force myself to stop. I think it worked.

"you have to wait that long." before I could respond he opened the door and pushed us both inside. he wandered off to talk to my brother, Jay. can't blame him for not wanting to talk to Zack. I tried to keep myself calm, and I tried to make my dick calm the fuck down. I walked over to my mom. 

"you okay, Tyler? i got so worried when you left after that fight with Sophia.." she gave me a quick hug. "is Josh okay?"

"yes, we are fine." I say as i force a smile. 

"Josh and Jay seem to be getting along." she smiled and pointed in their direction. and she wasn't wrong, they were smiling and laughing and I think Josh even managed to make Jay blush a little, I tried bit to get jealous. especially because I knew that Jay wasn't gay, and that he had a girlfriend and he never shuts up about her. Josh was quite the charmer though and could make probably anyone get flustered. especially me. I glanced up at the clock and made my way to the bathroom. Josh wasn't there, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed my jeans down just enough to touch myself and wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock. I don't think Josh has ever teased me as much as he had ten minutes ago. and his words continued go run through my mind and make me even more turned on. I heard his voice and saw him open the door and come in. a look of rage washed over his face as he realized what I was doing and I tried my best to look innocent. 

"what the fuck do you think youre doing, you fucking slut? who told you you could touch yourself?" he pushed me against the counter. "you are lucky you look so fucking good like that, baby boy" he kissed my neck, it took everything I had not to let out any sounds. I left his lips roughly lress against mine before dropping to his knees in front of me. "turn around baby boy, spread your ass for daddy." I did as I was told and leaned my body over the bathroom sink. as I spread my ass I can honestly say, I've never felt like such a slut in my life, and I loved every second of it. without warning, he grabbed the toy and pulled it out of me, earning a low moan from me. "be quiet baby boy, don't want anyone to hear you." I felt his tongue press against my hole and I bit my lip to keep quiet. he pushed his tongue into my ass and searched around for that one special spot. when he finally found it he continued to tease me for a few seconds before reaching his hand around to touch my, now painfully hard, cock. I lasted an embarassingly short time. after I made a mess of the bathroom, he stood up and whispered into my ear, "I could eat out my baby boys ass all day. you just taste so fucking good, princess. clean up the mess you made, daddy has to go talk to your family." I was a sweaty mess. I, as quickly as I could, pushed my plug back in. because let's be real, I could just carry that through the house. I pulled up my pants and cleaned up my mess and rushed out of the bathroom, blushing like crazy. 

by five o'clock, most everyone had left, except a few relatives who would be staying here tonight. the last thing I wanted to do was get on a plane and fly back to California, but that was the only flight from Columbus to LA for another week, so we didn't really have a choice. Josh and I packed our things and my parents drove us to the airport. I tried to make the goodbyes quick, but mom started crying again. Josh went to shake my dad's hand, but dad went straight in for the hug. telling him that he better take good care of me. embarassing, father. after the goodbyes they left and Josh pulled me aside. "I brought you a pretty outfit to wear on the ride back." he handed me an, extremely short, pink skirt and a black crop top. not without, of course, some dangerously tall black heels. I had no doubt I'd probably break my ankle in them. without responding I took them to the bathroom and examined them further. _well.. they are made of really soft material.._ I slid on the top and smiled. _wow this is comfortable, I should get more of these._ I stripped off my pants and boxers, putting on some panties and the skirt. _nope, I'm never wearing jeans again._ I put on the heels, which were considerably more uncomfortable. I took a few steps and glanced in the bathroom mirror. they really did make my legs look good. I smiled at myself, grabbed my clothes, and walked out to Josh. (taking short steps, because I quickly figured out that was the only way I could walk in these stupid shoes). 

and I tell you something, the look on his face when he saw me was priceless. his jaw was practically on the floor, and I'm surprised his eyes didn't pop out of his head. the only thing i could think was _damn, I look fucking hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you like Tyler in girls clothes  
> if so I'll do it again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like killing myself so I'm gonna probably write some fluff to take my mind off things  
> there will probably be porn too who knows

as we walked through the airport, my shoes clicking against the ground obnoxiously loudly the whole time, we definitely got some funny looks. Josh shamelessly held my hand the whole time, even kissing me here and there. as we waited in our flight terminal for the plane to board, I sat next to Josh and leaned on him. he kissed my head and whispered in my ear about how beautiful I looked and how I was his princess and how much he loved me. I almost fell asleep right there. but then our flight was called. he picked up both of our bags, despite me protesting and saying I could get my own, and carried them onto the plane. I felt my anxiety grow as we sat down. his hand on my thigh telling me that we would be fine was reassuring, he kissed me and held me close to him as the plane took off. it was absolutely terrifying. I couldn't sleep at all the whole flight, of course. Josh fell asleep a few hours in and that only made me feel more scared. I started to panic, trying not to wake him up, I kicked off those god damn shoes and and brought my knees to my chest, not caring that my skirt was pushed up. I started crying and my breathing was fast, my attempts to not wake up Josh failed. he woke up and it took him a few seconds to register what was happening. "ty, baby, what's wrong? are you okay?" 

"n-no I'm not okay," I pressed my face into his neck and sobbed, holding onto his shirt for dear life. "the are is going to _crash_ and we are going to _die_. 

he sighed and hugged me close to him, "princess we aren't going to die." he kissed my head and fixed my skirt, so the business man next to us would stop looking at my panties. Josh shot him a glare. "fuck off, don't look at him like that." 

the man looked at josh, "you can't stop me kid." the man put his hand on my thigh and I immediately jumped out of my seat and into joshs lap."pretty little boy." I felt myself tense up as the man spoke and I could tell the color had drained from my face. Josh stood me up in the isle. grabbed my shoes, and stood up, putting his arms around me protectively. 

"don't you fucking talk about him like that you disgusting piece of shit." people where staring now, Josh looked at me. "get your shoes on princess, come with me." I quickly threw on my shoes and he pulled me to where the flight attendants were talking to each other. "excuse me, some creepy old guy was trying shove his hand up my boyfriends skirt, and he was saying some nasty shit to him, so I'd appreciate it if you could get us moved." he still had his arm around my waist and held me pressed up against him. 

"um, I'm sorry sir, the only free seats on the plane are first class, and I'm afraid we can't place youbthere free of ch-"

"I'll pay for it." he reached into his pocket to pull out some cash. _where is he getting this money,? our job certainly doesn't pay that well_. 

"um, okay. just let me make sure the seats are available." she gave a fake smile. 

Josh kissed my temple and with his lips still pressed to my head he whispered, "im sorry this happened princess, daddy is gonna fix it, okay?" a flight attendant heard him and giggled a bit, presumably at the names or maybe it was my attire. 

"right this way." the original attendant led us to a different part of the plane, Josh.grabbed both of our bags, despite me saying I could get mine _agajn_ , and mumbled profanities at the creepy, bald, business man. 

I've never been in first class. but it looks pretty damn expensive. Josh slipped the attendant, what looked like, a lot of cash. thanking her before she left. he pulled me into his lap and rubbed circles on my back. "I love you, baby boy." 

"I love you too, daddy" I whispered. he whispered sweet things into my ear until I finally fell asleep. _I have the best daddy in the whole world._ was all I could think as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

we got back to California in the middle of the night. i woke up to josh carrying me to our car, which was still parked at the airport, about a half hour form our apartment building.  
"daddy i want to go home.."I mumbled holding onto his shirt, still half asleep. 

" we are going home, little one. " he held my hand and drove us go our building. I was still pretty much sleeping and I was in little space, so Josh put up with me mumbling and whining the whole time. he kissed my hand and told me 'we'll be home soon, baby. be patient.' and 'princess I'm going as fast as I can.'. "my house or yours?" he whispered as he picked me up, wedding style. 

I laid my head against his chest and, almost inaudibility, mumbled "I want to sleep in daddys bed." he held me as we made our way up to our floor in the elevator. he unlocked his door and pulled off my day clothes and layed me in bed. he giggled a little when he saw my plug still in. 

"princess, you wore your pretty plug the whole flight?" I nodded, "im going to take it out, okay?" I nodded again. as he pulled the toy out I let out a breathy moan. he covered me up with his blanket and kissed me before getting up to leave again. 

"d-daddy.. where goin?" I yawned. 

"to get our things out of the car-" 

"do tomorrow. I want you to lay with me." I whined. he let out a small laugh and stripped and got into bed with me.

'I love you, princess. " 

"l-love daddy" I drifted back off into my sleep, our warm bodies pressed together.

\--

I haven't slept as well as I did last night in years. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:23am and I could smell french toast. I got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed, to find Josh cooking breakfast with his messy morning hair and no shirt. 

"good morning, beautiful." his words made me blush. 

"morning daddy." I stretched my arms above my head and sat down on his couch, still naked. 

"so," he handed me a plate of french toast. "what does my baby boy want to do today?" I shrugged. "do you want to go shopping, get more pretty dresses? maybe a new stuffy?" then i remembered the money on the flight last night, and now he wants to take me shopping again? where is he getting it? I did like the thought of a new stuffy though. lil Josh needs a best friend.

"daddy where are you getting this money?" I questioned him nervously. 

"my parents are really rich." he shrugged. "they gave me a lot of money for support when I left home. but I wanted to pay my bills myself." he took a bite of his breakfast. "you know, be independent. but now I have money to spoil my baby boy." he kissed me. 

"y-you shouldnt waste your money on m-" 

"I want to. I don't want to spend it on me." he looked at me. "I want to spoil you, and buy you pretty toys." he fed me a bite. "and don't argue with me, you still haven't been punished for what you did on our trip." I remembered what he said to me in Columbus. about how I would be punished. "I'm saving that for later." he smirked. "finish eating, take a shower, and get dressed baby boy. we are going to go get some new things and then when we get home you can have your punishment." he smacked my ass when I stood up to get in the shower and whispered in my ear, "ill meet you in the shower in a few minutes, slut. and I expect you to be all prepped and ready for me when I get there." I blushed as I walked into this bathroom and turned on the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and stripper heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh likes to spoil his baby boy

after getting fucked by daddy in the shower and cumming twice, I was out of breathe and I felt euphoric. he kissed me and got out of the shower, leaving me to finish washing up. i shaved my legs and washed my hair and got out. as I looked through joshs clothes, because I didn't bring any from my place, I stumbled upon a pair of shorts. they were most definitely not joshs, probably debbys. she had a sleepover with us the other day, she went on forever about how cute daddy and I are. she isn't wrong. I slipped them on and found that they barely covered my ass, and it was a miracle that my package was even covered. it was extremely noticeable, and I wasn't even hard, so I knew it would drive Josh crazy. I smiled to myself and picked up an X Files shirt that Josh had cut the sleeves and most of the sides from. I slipped it on, as well as the pretty black platforms he gave me yesterday at the airport. I looked so cute. I saw Josh walk up behind me, and I felt his hands rest on my hips. "you look so good, baby boy." I smiled. "come on, lets get going to the mall, okay?" I smiled and followed him. halfway through our drive there I started getting anxious. _what if people look at me? what if they say mean things about my girl clothes?_ the thought made me nervous, and i think Josh could tell. "you okay, little one?" 

"are you sure I look okay? do you think people are going to stare?" I pulled at my shorts, wishing they were longer. 

"people might stare. probably because you are so damn pretty and your legs look great and you're wearing that beautiful shirt." he shot me a playful glance as he complimented his own shirt, that hung loosely off of my body. I smiled and he kissed my hand, which was entangled with his. "if anyone says any mean things to you, you come and tell me. I'll take care of it, baby boy." 

"o-okay daddy.." I smiled as we parked and walked into the mall. my shoes clicked against the floor loudly, luckily the mall was loud enough so that it didn't attract much attention. "can we go in there?" I pointed at forever 21. 

"of course." he pulled me along into the store. he looked at a rack of short sleeved button up shirts, in all sorts of different patterns. I picked out a kimono that had shorter sleeves than the one I already owned and different flowers. 

"do you like that one, princess?" I blushed at the name as one of the employees let out an, almost inaudible, chuckle. 

"y-yes.." I was in love with it. "will you let me pay for at least some of the stuff we get today?" 

"probably not, why?" he said, not removing his eyes from all the shirts. "do you like this one? do you think of clashes with my hair?" it 100% clashed with his hair, but I wasn't letting him change the subject. 

"Josh you can't just pay for all my stuff?" 

"and why not?" he questioned, finally looking up at me. 

"because it isn't your responsibility to buy me things." 

"I am going to shower my little baby boy in all sorts of gifts. daddies buy their babies things they need. and if I were you, I wouldn't think arguing with me is in your best interest. remember, you still need to get punished when we get home. don't make it worse for yourself, princess." 

I pouted and glared at him. I mumbled under my breath about how he was a big meany he smacked my ass as hard as he could when the two other people in the whole store weren't looking. I trudged behind him as he walked up to pay for all of our stuff. "youre a big meany!" I felt little space crawling out of the corner of my mind I was trying to contain it in. 

"because I like to buy you things?" he questioned, the lady at the register watching the whole ordeal.

"because you won't let me pay at all!" I crossed my arms over my chest, I sounded like a little kid. 

"suck it up, buttercup." he smiled and payed for our stuff before grabbing my hand and walking out with me. he took me into a toy store and walked me over to the stuffies. my eyes sent wide and I looked at Josh. "pick a new stuffy, princess." he smiled and watched as I looked at all of them picked them up and hugged them. my eyes landed on a super soft blue elephant, what was the same exact color of lil Josh. it was perfect. I looked at daddy and showed it to him.

"daddy look at this one!" I pushed it into his face, earning a laugh from him. 

"I like that one, baby boy. is that the one you want?" I nodded and hugged him. 

"thanks, Josh." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." 

"I love you too, ty." he smiled and we walked up to the register. I handed the lady my stuffy and she smiled at it.

"expecting a new little one?" 

I opened my mouth to reply but Josh beat me to it. "yes." he lied, probably to save us from the confused look, or questions. "a little baby boy." he smiled and kissed my cheek. 

the lady smiled at us again, "well congratulations, have a nice day." what a nice lady.

Josh tugged me into some fancy shoe store with a french name that I couldn't pronounce to save my life. he sat down and watched me wander from one pair to the next, asking the lady who worked there if I could try them in my size. she gave me a weird look the first time, but she wasn't rude about it. daddy watched me try on pair after pair, walking around a little and then looking for his approval. "if you like them, princess." he said with a smile. "I want you to like your shoes, if doesn't matter if I like them." I tried on a pair of tall, pink platform heels. they looked like something a stripper would wear, but I fell in love. I looked in the mirror at the dangerously tall shoes on me. man, they made me look hot. "those are definitely my favorites." Josh said. I blushed, of course. 

"I think these are the ones I want." I smiled and walked over to Josh. "so you like these ones?" I asked, just making sure. 

"I love them, ty. it's beyond me how you can even walk in them, but they are beautiful." 

I smiled, "then I'll get these ones." it didn't even occur to me to look at the prices and I felt instantly guilty as Josh handed the woman two hundred and eighty dollars. I have to pay him back or make it up to him or something. I have too. 

\--

we got home later and I walked into my apartment, assuring Josh that I would be right back. I grabbed my new pretty pink shoes and walked into my room. I put on some lace panties, joshs favorite pink thigh highs, my fucking stripper heels, and something Josh had yet to see. I got out my collar, which was pretty damn close to the same shade as my shoes. it was leather with a single metal ring, and I love it. I glanced in the mirror quickly before I slipped on a hoodie just long enough to cover my ass and walked over to joshs. when I opened the door and took off my hoodie, I saw his jaw drop and I felt his hands press me against the wall. 

"if you are going to dress like a whore you're going to get treated like one, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally all porn except for the last like three sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the sin begin

I felt joshs hands roughly grab my hips as he turned me around so my front was pressed against the wall. he whispered into my ear "such a pretty little boy, fuck." he dug his fingers into my hips, causing me to moan.

"f-fuck, daddy" I gasped and pushed my ass back against his hips. "please daddy, pretty please, fuck me?" my voice was higher than usual, I was desperate for him. I needed him. 

he pressed his hips against my ass, I could feel him through his jeans. "mm, you want me to fuck you so bad you little slut. you look so good like this, baby. desperate for daddys cock. beg for me, slut." 

I felt him pull his hands away from my hips for a few seconds while he pulled unbuttoned his pants and let the drop. "d-daddy please let me suck your cock? pretty p-please?" I was practically sobbing. "I need you so bad, daddy please? I need you to fuck my mouth, I need you to cum all over my face, daddy please?" I felt him spin me around, almost pushing me over on these god forsaken six inch heels. he pushed my onto my knees. I smiled up at him as he grabbed my hair 

"open." I listened to him and opened my mouth, immediately feeling him shoving his cock down my throat. I have to admit, my gag reflex was pretty much gone after the first time he fucked my mouth. I felt his length hit the back of my throat and I moaned onto him. "f-fuck baby boy" he moved his hips slowly, "you're lips look so pretty stretched around my cock." he moved faster for a minute before pulling out on my mouth, causing me to whimper at the loss. "baby I want you to go into the bathroom and put on the pretty pink lipstick I got you, okay? can you do that for daddy?" I nodded quickly, standing up and running as fast as these shoes would let me. I found a beautiful pale pink lipstick sitting on the bathroom counter with a bow. I have never put on lipstick before, and I was so fucking turned on I was shaking, so it took a few tries before I got it to look perfect. I walked into daddys room, to see him kneeling on the bed, naked, touching himself.

"d-daddy.." I blushed a little, afraid he wouldn't like the light lipstick on me. "i-i did what you asked."

"you look so fuckin pretty like that." he motioned for me to get on the bed. "but you still need to be punished, baby boy." I got nervous as he spoke. "you remember the safe word?"

"yes. s-sugar." I looked at him. 

"good." he bent me over so my face was pressed into the bed, and my ass was in the air. I felt myself get all flustered. I almost instantly felt his hand collide with my ass. I whined loudly as he continued. I felt tears running down my face, but I wasn't going to make him stop. I liked it, i like feeling him disciplining me for being a bad boy. after twenty spankings he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my ass, which was already feeling sore. I looked at him with tears still all over my face. he kissed my cheeks before laying my face back down on the bed. I felt him pulling my arms behind me, handcuffing them together behind my back, leaving me 100% submissive to whatever he was doing. I felt two lube covered fingers inside me and let out a whorish moan. he teased me and opened me up for a few minutes. every now and then he would tell me how good I was doing, or how pretty I looked like this. then I felt a toy being pressed into my, it brushed against my prostate and I gasped loudly. 

"f-fuck daddy, right there." I leaned my hips back against the toy, earning me a slap to the ass.

" did I say you could talk you little slut? no, I didn't think so." he fucked me with it and shortly something very very unexpected happened. the toy started vibrating, he pushed it against my prostate and I was practically screaming. 

"daddy, please, pretty please touch me? let me cum, oh fuck, p-please?" I begged desperately.

"no princess, you are going to cum without being touched." I whined loudly and pushed myself back onto the toy, fucking myself on it. "you can cum whenever you want." he teased pressing further into me. I was a gasping moaning mess, begging him to touch me for what seemed like hours, even though I knew it really wasn't. I finally pressed myself back onto the toy, pushing it as far into me as I could, cumming all over the bed. I felt him uncuff me and turn me over so I was on my back. he began to jack himself off over my face. I've never seen him so hard in my life, and he lasted an embarrassingly short time before cumming all over my face. "you look so pretty covered in my cum, princess. let's get you a bath and watch a movie, okay sweetheart? you did so well tonight." I smiled and felt all the bruises on my ass begin to form, but I loved them. I watched josh walk into the bathroom and I heard him begin to run a bath for me. I smiled to myself and took off my pretty pink shoes and thigh highs before walking into the bathroom and sitting in the tub while Josh washed my hair for me. I could live like this for the rest of my life. 

I hope I can be with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo feedback


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and a lil boring but things are gonna get heated soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I feel like a dick bc I havent updated in a few days. I have been traveling a lot and so I didn't really have the time. I'm sorry. also, following this chapter will be a much longer more intense chapter and I'll try to write it all and update tonight!!

when I woke up the next morning to find myself in Josh bed, alone I can't say I wasn't sad. he had work today and I didn't go in for another few hours. I pulled myself out of his bed and hopped back over to my house. and got ready. I got dressed into some of my skinny jeans and a short sleeved mickey mouse shirt I got from Disneyland when I was younger. I decided to put on my black heels, because they matched my black pants, and walked back over to joshs. I walked in and grabbed my sunglasses off of his kitchen counter, as I did so I saw a small note written in his writing. it read 'baby boy, I love you and I'm sorry that I missed you this morning, I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later today, love daddy.  
p.s. don't forget you're pretty plug today princess.' 

I smiled and walked into his room, grabbing the plug. as I prepped myself and pushed the toy in I tried to not get too turned on. which was near impossible, because I was laying in Josh bed fucking myself on a toy that he bought me, because he told me to. needless to say, by the time I had gotten my pants back on I felt like I was going to explode. I got my stupid heels back on and walked to the music store, joshs eyes were glued to me when I walked in as he continued to talk to some teenage girl who was making an attempt to flirt with him. I walked behind the desk he was leaning against and clocked in. I smiled and grabbed his ass as I walked past him, causing him to choke on his words. I walked around and organized the records. it was a Wednesday and it was 1:30 in the afternoon, it wasn't busy. I glanced over at Josh periodically and it was tragically obvious that be didn't want to talk to this 17 year old blonde girl. she was wearing a shirt that was so short it should be illegal, and her tits were hanging out of her shirt. I'm all for dressing how you want, but she looked like she was underagd and hitting on my boyfriend. I felt the jealousy crawl beneath my skin. before I realized it I was glaring at her. I'd been holding a record in my hand, which was now on pieces and I could see blood dripping from my hand. shit. I started picking pieces of the broken record off the floor and out of my hand. I brought it over to desk and set it down, and was still bleeding everywhere. immediately earning joshs full attention. 

"oh my god," he grabbed my hand and started cleaning the blood up. "are you okay, ty?" the girl gave me an irritated look.

I nodded, "I'm fine, da-" I stopped myself and blushed. "Josh." I corrected myself. he smiled at my mistake. 

"you know, mark isn't here today which mean you can call me whatever you'd like, _baby boy_ " mark was our boss, and we decided he probably wouldn't appreciate me calling Josh daddy all the time. Josh had evidently forgotten about the girl standing next to us. I, however, did not. and by know I was a blushing mess who couldn't get any words out. 

I looked at the girl, "h-hi, uh. what do you need help with, miss?" I needed to bring my attention away from Josh, and how fucking great his hair looked today. 

"actually," she glared at me, "I was just talking to him." she pointed at Josh.

"actually I think I hear the phone going in the back." he giggled and ran into the back of the store before either of us could object. 

"what the hell are you doing?" her disgustingly high pitched voice made me want to stab myself. again. I pressed cause to the cut on my hand. "I almost had his fucking number." I almost felt bad for her. almost. 

"trust me sweetie, no you didn't" I walked around the counter. standing considerably taller than her. 

she scoffed, "and how you would  
you know?" 

I smiled to myself, and Josh walked put if the back of the store right as the words fell from my mouth, "because, he is my boyfriend." her eyes grew wide, "and I sure as hell dont appreciate you coming in all the time and flirting with him." I gave a sarcastic smile. "so, if you aren't going to buy anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I could see Josh trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye. she rushed out of the store mumbling a sorry. as soon at the door was closed laughter burst out of him. 

"I fucking love you. thank you for saving me from all of that." he leaned over and kissed me. "god, youre kind of really hot when youre jealous." he smiled at me. "did you do what I told you to this morning baby?"

"yes.." I smiled at him and felt his hands grab my ass, thank god we were the only ones in here. "I did it, daddy."

he smirked and kissed at my neck. "such a good little slut, so well behaved and always listens to daddy." he pushed my against the counter even harder. "daddy get out of here a few hours before you do, princess. and when you get home I'm going to be there waiting for you, okay? you can wear a pretty dress and I'll take you out okay?" I nodded slowly. "okay baby, I love you." I glanced at the clock, 3:00pm. he kissed me once more before slipping out of the store and leaving me there a blushing, excited mess. I fucking love him so much, he is so good to me. 

joshs pov

I feel guilty about not telling tyler that i was going to meet up with my dealer, but I didn't want him to be mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one sucked but shits about to get heated so


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fights and porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin

I wouldn't consider myself a straightedge guy, I drink and cigarettes occasionally help my anxiety. but I can honestly say, I was less than impressed when I came home to find Josh, all dressed up in a nice shirt and tie, taking a hit from a bong I didn't even know he had. I sighed and cracked a window, trying my best to not cough. he looked up at me when I walked in, which his red, bloodshot eyes. and he looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Josh," I coughed as I sat on the couch next to him and he blew smoke out of his mouth into the open air. he laughed at me and tried to hide it, to no avail. "why the fuck are you smoking at MY place. would yours not have sufficed?" I admit, I was thoroughly irritated with him. 

"ty, I'm sorry.." he set down the bong and took a sip of his red bull. "I didn't think you'd really care, i-" 

"I do fucking care!" my voice got a little louder and I prayed that it wouldn't crack. "you know this could get me fucking kicked out?" I stood up. "now all my fucking stuff smells like weed" I buried my face in my hands. "and what happened to our date? you decided getting stoned would be more fun?"

"no, baby, it's not that I just-".

"d-dont call me that." I tried my best to not cry, because whenever I got mad or upset or into a fight I always cried and it made me look stupid. "I can't fucking believe you fucking got high and fucked up everything." 

he looked angry now. "Tyler its not even that fucking bad! I can take you out any other night!" he was yelling now, which was really, really scary because I've never seen him like this. "maybe I'd want to take you out more if you weren't so fucking awful out in public with people!" that one hurt. "it's so fucking difficult taking someone out to dinner when they can't even speak to you because they're nervous about everyone hearing them-" 

"j-josh- I can't help i-i have really bad anxiety-"

"well get the fuck over it! I shouldn't have to do fucking everything because you're a huge fucking idiot and can't talk to strangers." 

"g-get out." it was barely a whisper. I was really angry at what he said to me, and I had tears streaming down my face. I walked over to my coffee table and picked up the bong, it was a pretty blue, almost like the color of the sky, and I threw it onto the ground and broke it. "fuck you, Josh." 

"Tyler what the fuck?!" he walked closer to me and got really close to my face. "fuck you, Tyler. you worthless piece of fucking shit." he spoke through his teeth before pushing past me, hitting my shoulder with his. he was much more built than I was and I almost fell over completely, but I saved myself. he walked out of my apartment and slammed the door, causing me to flinch. 

I kneeled down into the floor and started picking up the broken glass, successfully managing to cut my hands a few different times. awesome. I finally finished picking up and sweeping. then I cleaned up because the whole place smelled of weed.

I hate myself, I hate that i got upset with him. I hate that I shouted at him. I made my way into the bathroom and turned in the shower. as i got in my mind was soon consumed by regret and self loathing. I'm not sure how long I was in there, but it had to have been at least an hour, maybe more. I finally got out and put on a pair of boxers and one of joshs shirts he left here, because it only took me a few attempts to realize I can't sleep without him. and this is currently the next best thing. it hung off of my small frame loosely and smelled like him. it took all of ten minutes of laying in bed to discover that I, in fact, absolutely hated myself for what I did and I felt like shit. I felt like I deserved to hurt, and that's when the tears hit. I started sobbing and I stood up for a while and paced around the room. I pulled my hair and mumbled to myself about how stupid I am. I started thinking about how Josh probably hated me. I sat against the wall and hit my head against it for a while, cursing myself for being such an idiot. I ended up back in bed and I curled up and cried. my nose got all stuffy and I was practically wailing. that's when I heard my door crack. I didn't do anything about it. then I felt him get in my bed. I still didn't move. then I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned towards him and and cried into his chest. "Josh I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you and I am sorry I broke your thing" I apologized profusely and I was sniffling and sobbing. 

"shh, baby boy, don't be sorry. it's okay, don't apologize." he rubbed my back and kissed my head. "go to sleep, princess." I calmed down and fell asleep all wrapped up in his arms. 

\--

ad I woke up I was sure I looked like hell. I'm sure my eyes are still all red from crying and I'm sure that my hair is everywhere because i was pulling on it out of frustration. but for some reason Josh looked at me like I was a work of art. he might be been just trying to kiss my ass from our fight yesterday, but I don't think so. "youre so beautiful, Tyler." I blushed and hid my face in my pillow. 

"no." 

"yes!" he grabbed my waist and tickled me, causing me to flail. "you are, princess." he kissed me. 

"you know what I want?" I smiled at him.

"what's that, princess?" 

"I want you to eat me out." I kissed him again. "and I wasn't you to fuck me until I'm screaming"

he looked slightly taken aback by my words. but, before I could say anything he was pulling my shirt off of me and practically tearing my boxers off my body. he pushed my legs apart and immediately started eating me out. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pushed his tongue into me. I pulled his hair hard and earned a whoreish moan from him. as he continued to eat my ass out I lifted my hips off of the bed and said "f-fuck daddy that feels so good, right-fuck! right there" he pressed his tongue against my prostate I was just about screaming. he continued to tongue at that one spot, and as I tried buck my hips up again he forced them down. 

he held my hips in place and pulled away for a few brief seconds, on my long enough to say, "baby boy I'm going to eat out your delicious, tight, little ass until you cum for me, and don't even think about touching yourself." he quickly moved back down and started fucking me on his tongue, then pulling out and teasing my entrance with a few fingers as he sucked around the base of my cock, never actually taking any of me into his mouth. I thought for sure that I wouldn't be able to cum from just him eating me out. I thought I would continue to edge, and bsg for him to touch me. however, as soon as he pushed his tongue in next to his fingers, and teased my prostate I felt euphoria wash over me. I had curse words and Josh name flying from my mouth, my legs were thrown over his shoulders and my hands were entangled in his messy blue hair. I was sweaty and out of breath. but that wasn't going to stop Josh. he came back up and connected his lips to mine for a few seconds before licking my cum off of my stomach, never breaking eye contact with me. he smiled at me. "oh sweetie, we haven't even gotten to the really fun part yet." he gets lube from my bedside table pours some in his fingers and all over the front of me. before I can object he pushes his inside of my oversensitive hole and makes me whine. 

"d-daddy I don't know if I- F-FUCK" I let out a feminine moan that I didn't even know I had in me. "I dont know i-if I can again, daddy"

"you are going to, slut." he kisses me forcefully and I can feel myself slowly getting hard again. "I'm gonna fuck you, and I'm gonna cum inside your pretty little ass. then I'm gonna suck you off, you are going to cum all over daddys face. do you understand, princess?" I nod, still sort of caught up in the pleasure of him fingerfucking me. "good little whore. I love my slut." he pulled his fingers out of me and shoved them into his mouth. "mm, my baby boy tastes so good. s'why I love to eat out his pretty little ass." he whispered into my ear as he pushed into me. I arched my back off of the bed and dig my nails into his back so hard I think I might drawn blood. as he bottomed out I begged for him to fuck me harder. he pinned my hands above my head and left hickies all over my neck and collarbones. "fuck- my pretty little princess has such a tight ass-" he moaned as he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder than he ever has. I won't be walking right for days, I can tell you that right now. I felt him cum inside me, filling me up without any warning while he kisses me. I honestly don't think I've ever felt so good in my whole life. he immediately moves down my body and starts eating out my ass again, my hands are back in his hair and I'm a sweaty screaming mess, I can feel myself about to cum, but I do everything I can to hold it back until daddy tells me it's okay. he starts to suck on the tip of my cock, reading for only a few seconds before taking all of me into his mouth. 

"daddy p-please let me cum?" he smirks and lets me fuck his mouth for only a few seconds before pulling off of me and replacing his mouth with his hand. 

"oh, baby boy, do you want to cum for me? for daddy?" i nodded desperately, tears running down my face. 

"p-please daddy let me cum?" I moaned again. 

"okay princess, cum all over daddys face?" as soon as the words left his mouth I was cumming all over his face.earning a smile from him. "good job, baby boy." he licked my cum off of his lips and kissed me again. "you did so well." he wipes my tears off of my face and kisses my rosy cheeks. "so pretty." 

we got up together after a few minutes of coming down from our highs, only to find Debby sitting in my kitchen eating a bowl of waffle crisp. "I'm pretty sure the whole building just heard you two. and ty, I'm not sure why your window is open but I'm sure that some people out there heard too." she giggled and turned back to her cereal. 

shit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYLER IS CUTE AND ALSO SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is over 2k words I am a proud bean  
> also important notes regarding this story at the end

my face got all hot and red as soon as she finished her sentence. I grabbed a throw pillow from the couch to cover up my junk. Josh groaned, "Debby why are you here so early?" he stood there making no attempt to cover himself up. 

"it's almost noon, and you told me that you guys had the weekend off, its like labor day weekend or something. you said you needed my help to-" 

Josh cut her off and started yelling. "DEBBY NOT IN FRONT OF-" he tried to nonchalantly motion towards me, I saw it all he couldn't hide it. 

"what?" I questioned. 

"it's nothing, princess." he walked over and kissed me. "you'll see later." he smirked and held my face in his hands. "now, why don't you got start a bath and enjoy your day, okay? maybe go out for lunch or buy yourself something nice." he slipped some cash into the counter. 

"stop giving me your money."

"technically, its not my money." he kissed me again. "and I want to make sure you have the things you need." 

"I do." 

"and the things you want." 

"youre all I want." 

debby groaned. "you guys are so cute I'm going to throw up." I blushed 

Josh smiled and looked back at me, "well, in case you decide you want a.new blankey, because I'm almost positive you left it at your parents house, you can get one." I hugged him. I didn't even realize that I left my blankey at mom and dads. 

"f-fine. but be back soon." I kissed him again and skipped to the bathroom and ran a bath. I heard him mumble to Debby about how she almost ruined the plan. I started getting worried, but soon it all washed away as I went into little space. I played in the bath, and got sad when Josh wasn't there to wash my hair and body for me. I decided to call him, unreasonably upset that he wasn't helping me in the bath. 

the phone rang for only a few seconds before I heard his voice, "hello, baby boy. is everything okay?" 

"d-daddy I'm in the bath and I need you to come back and wash me." I pouted and splashed in frustration. 

"princess, I just left. you know I can't do that right now. I'm sorry." 

"but daddy," I whined like a child. "I need help. I am all nakey and I want you to do it for me!" I started throwing a tantrum. 

"tyler, I am out in the public and I honestly don't think I can handle thinking about you in the bath without getting way too turned on." I giggled. 

"c-can I touch myself?" 

"no!" he responded quickly. "no one but me is allowed to do that." I decided against teasing him more. I heard someone call his name and Debby say something about how he needed to go get fitted. "baby, I have to go, I love you. I'll see you in a few hours." 

I groaned and hung up. I finished my bath and walked around the house naked for a while, because no one was here to stop me. after three episodes of FRIENDS I walked to my closet and picked out a dress Josh bought me. it was pink and it had ribbon around the waist, and a pretty bow tied on the back. it was probably the shortest dress I had, but it was so cute I couldn't resist. I smiled at myself in the mirror and put on a pair of pretty pink heels, and my choker of the same shade. I took a picture of myself and sent it to Josh, captioned 'I love dress up'. it took under a minutes before I my phone buzzed, he was calling me. "you look so pretty, princess. but you also look like a slut in that short little dress of yours." I heard Debby hit him and tell him to not be rude, causing me to giggle.

"well I could always put on some thigh highs.." I smirked to myself. "maybe your favorite pretty pink ones, with the bows." 

"tyler I sweat if you go out looking like that you're going to fucking get it later." he growled. "I won't let you cum for a week." I giggled and hung up without saying goodbye. I kicked off my shoes and slipped on joshs favorite, pretty pink thigh highs with pretty pink bows. I put my shoes back on and took another picture in the mirror and sent it to josh. second later there was another call. "tyler fucking joseph." he groaned. "you are getting so many spankings later, I swear to fucking god you look so good." 

I giggled, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk daddy. let everyone see my pretty new dress."

"you better not leave the apartment looking like that. remember what I told you, baby. if you're going to act like a slut you're going to get treated like one."

"JOSHUA DUN, STOP BEING SO RUDE. DON'T CALL HIM THAT." Debby scolded, man she had no idea how much I loved it when he called me his slut. 

I giggled and barely whispered "I love you, daddy" before hanging up, grabbing some money from the counter and licking the door as I left. 

walking down the street in all my pretty pink sure got me some funny looks. but I didn't care, I felt like a princess. I made my way to the mall, and walked into the store that Josh took me to get my stuffy last time. I walked to the blankey section and let my eyes wander all over them. I see a mother trying to pull her daughter, who was about six, away from me. the little girl snaked her way out of her mom's reach and came running over to me. "s'cuse me mister." 

I smiled and look at her. "hello there, little one. I think your mom wants you." her mother came walking over and stood next to her, grabbing her hand.

"I juss wanted to tell you." she smiled a huge smile, "I love your dress." he pointed to my pink dress with my bow and cute lil ruffles and I smiled. 

"why thank you, I like your dress too!" I bent down and got on my knees so we were eye level. "I wish they had it in my size!" I giggled and so did she. her mother glared at me, but her face softened when she saw her little girl smiling and laughing and talking to me about all sorts of things. "so what is your name?" 

"I'm emily! what's you're name?"

"I'm Tyler." I smiled and looked at the stuffed bear in her hands. 

"mommy can I please please get this bear?" she begged.

"Emily I already told you, I only have enough to spend on your school clothes today." her mother looked at her child with sad eyes, she looked guilty. like she felt bad about not being able to get the little girl they toy. Emily looked at the bear before putting it back and she started walking away. "bye mister Tyler." 

"hey, Emily!! wait a second!!" I grabbed the bear and stood back up. "I'll buy you the bear." I smiled and her mother looked at me. 

"look, you really don't have t-" she started.

"I want to." was all I said as I placed the bear on the counter and pulled out my blankey money, handing it to the cashier. I held the bear and got down on my knees next to Emily again. "take good care of him, okay?" I smiled. "make sure you tuck him in at night and hug him a lot." she smiled and nodded. as I gave her the bear and she hugged him, then she hugged me. I was shocked, but I hugged her back. 

"thank you, mister tyler!" she looked elated. 

"thank you." he mother smiled at me before walking with her daughter out of the store. I felt really happy about helping someone else. 

as I walked out I saw Josh and Debby, waiting for me. they looked like they'd seen the whole ordeal, because Debby looked like she had just seen the cutest thing in her life, and Josh couldn't take his eyes off of my legs. 

"tyler, they was so CUTE." she squealed. 

I went to reply but was cut off by Josh, "what did I tell you about going out dressed like that." I felt my hands get sweaty.

"I, u-uh, I forget." I lied, and he knew it was a lie. 

"oh," he pulled me closer by my hips and whispered in my ear. " I don't think you forgot, slut." I bit my lip nervously. "Debby, I'll be out to the car in twenty minutes, please just wait for me there." she listened and walked out of the mall with her things. Josh pulled me into a sex store that was different from the one we went in the first time, this one was much bigger. his eyes scanned over all the plugs until he found the biggest one, it was blue, and glass and it was huge for a plug. it was scary. he picked up a cock ring as well. he put them down to pay for them, with a bottle of lube, and held my wrist tightly as we left the store. "my little whore is going to listen to me" he growled. a few people heard him and gave us a weird look. he pushed me into the bathroom, I to the biggest stall and pressed my front against the wall.

"d-daddy.." I whined. "i-im sorry." 

"sorry won't cut it, princess" he pulled my hips back, my hands still pressed against the wall. he lifted my dress up, which almost wasn't necessary because it barely covered my ass anyways, and pulled my panties down just enough. I heard him unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down a little. "remember when I told you I wouldn't let you cum for a week? I wasn't kidding you fucking slut. I felt him reach around and out the cock ring on my, already aching, cock. 

"daddy please, I'm sorry!" I felt tears well up in my eyes, I was so fucking hard it hurt. without saying anything I felt him press two lube covered fingers into me, I tensed up around them and moaned way too loud, considering we were in a public bathroom. he pulled his fingers out after a few minutes of prepping me, immediately pushing his cock in. I moaned as he thrusted against my prostate, over and over again. I was sobbing and begging for him to fuck me even harder, and to let me cum.

"sorry, princess. I can't let you do that." he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder against the grimy wall of the bathroom. I could feel bruises forming were his hands were already. he thrusted into me a few more times and came. I moaned as I felt him fill me up, he stayed inside me, moving in and out painfully slowly. then, I felt him start to press the plug in, before he pulled out of me, causing me to let out a sob and a moan all at the same time. I feel so full and so dirty and I fucking love it. he pulled out of me, and left the toy in, I could feel his cum still inside me, and the toy pressing against my prostate. he pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt. "now you get to be filled up with daddys cum all day baby." I whimpered as he pulled my panities back up and fixed my dress. any movement caused my panties to move against my painfully hard cock, which made me whine. I need to cum but I can't because of this stupid ring. he held my hand and smiled as we walked out to the car. he sat me in the backseat and him and Debby sat in the front. I didn't speak the whole time. "baby we still have a few things to do before tonight," he opened my door for me. "so why don't you go up to my place or yours. be dressed up in the prettiest dress you have or a suit and be ready by eight." I started walking to the front door of our building. "oh and baby boy" he called. "don't even think about touching yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinkink about doing a prequel for both Tyler and Josh how would you guys feel about that


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so how would u guys feel about prequels

I got upstairs and sat on joshs couch, angry and frustrated. I played with the end of my dress. I sighed and walked to my apartment, and to my closet. "he said to put on the prettiest dress I had.." I looked at all the ones he got me and settled on a tight, short, black dress. it I put on some black heels to compliment it and checked myself out in the mirror. I good fine as hell, to be completely honest. I walked around my living room, waiting for Josh to get back. after a few hours of being bored out of my mind, I heard the door open and I went to see who it was. my breath was taken away as I saw Josh, dressed in a beautiful black suit. hair still messy as always, but he looked perfect. he saw me and I ran into his arms. 

"you look so beautiful, baby boy." I blushed as I felt his hand travel to my ass. "you look so pretty in that dress." 

"thank you, daddy." I kissed him. "you look so handsome.." I ran my hand over his chest. "so so handsome daddy." I bit my lip. 

"now, princess," he whispered in my ear. "I have a driver waiting for us downstairs, we are going to go to dinner. the restaurant is pretty far from here, and we are going to stay at a hotel tonight." I smiled and looked at him, my eyes growing wide.

"Josh, you do have to do all that.." 

"I want to make it up to you, baby boy. I want to say sorry for bailing on our date, and saying such awful things to you." he looked down at his shoes. "i-i didn't mean any of it, I'm so fucking sorry." 

"it's okay," I pulled him into another hug. "it's okay.." 

"no, its not. and I am going to show you how much you mean to me." he held my hand and walked outside with me. there was an expensive looking, fancy, black car. the windows were tinted and the man in the driver's seat look serious. josh opened the door for me. I sat down and he got in after me, leaning forward and whispering something to the driver. he sat back next to me, kissing me. "fuck, you look so beautiful tonight." I blushed a deeper red. 

"I love you.." I whispered against his lips as I felt his hand travel up my thigh, his fingers pushing my already short dress further up my smooth legs.   
"I love you too." he pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling his hips. 

"no fucking in car." the driver spoke with a thick Russian accent. Josh reached into his pocket and slipped the driver some cash. "don't be loud." 

I giggled and started grinding my hips on joshs, his hands on my ass. his lips connected to my neck as my fingers tangled in his hair. I let out a girlish moan and kissed him again. "f-fuck, daddy please let me suck your cock? pretty please?" he smiled and nodded. I readjusted myself so I was on my knees on the floor of the car between his legs. I undid his pants and kissed at him through his boxers, causing him to groan. I giggled and pulled boxers down and pressed my tongue against the tip of his cock.

he tightened his grip on my hair, "listen to me you little slut." he pulled my head back, forcing me to look at him. "stop teasing or I'll fuck your face till you can't breathe, okay princess?" I listened to him and took him into my mouth, moaning when I felt him hit the back of my mouth. he pulled on my hair and thrusted into my mouth. "fuck, princess. I love seeing your pretty little lips stretched around me like that." he pushed his head back against the seat and continued to fuck my face. "I love my little slut. f-fuck, princess. I'm gonna-" before he could finished he pulled out on my mouth and I felt his cum all over my face. he moaned a practically inaudible string of curse words as he came. 

I licked my lips, and cleaned up my face. "thank you, daddy." as I got up and sat back in my seat, he grabbed me and kissed me. 

"I love you, baby boy. and I love your pretty little mouth." he fixed his pants and tucked, his shirt back in. "if you're good, then later tonight I'll let you cum." I smiled and the driver stopped. "thank you." Josh said to the driver as he opened the door for me. I made sure I looked okay, and I fixed my dress before stepping out. the restaurant we were at looked really nice. everyone inside was dressed in the nicest suits I've ever seen. the women looked at me like I was crazy. Josh wrapped his arm around my waist as we were escorted to a table. I looked around nervously at everyone's eyes on us. 

"j-josh, everyone is staring at us." I whispered in his ear. 

"it's okay, baby boy." he pulled my chair out for me. "they're probably all thinking about how pretty you look." his words made me feel a little better.

"thank you for taking me out, daddy." I smiled and looked down at my hands in my lap. he sat down across the table from me. "I love you."

"baby boy, I love you so much. and I love taking you out." he held my hand. a waiter came over, eyeing my dress. I think Josh noticed because he glared at the waiter.

"would you like a bottle of wine, sir?" he spoke to Josh. 

"mm, I'll have the finest bottle you have." I looked at Josh, my eyes wide. 

"sir, are you aware of how expens-"

"I don't care. I said get me your finest wine." he looked up at the waiter, glaring. the waiter continued to look at me, biting at his lip. he couldn't have been more than 19. Josh cleared his throat, "you going to get us our drinks or are you going to keep checking out my boyfriend?" the waiter blushed and scampered off to get the wine.

"Josh, you can't go spending all this money on me." 

"and why can't i?" he challenged. 

"because!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "you spend so much on me. and it makes me feel guilty because I can't pay you back for any of it. and I can't buy you nice things and take you out on nice dates and-"

"baby, I love you. and I don't need you to do that. and I don't want you to feel guilty. tonight I want you to be happy. and I want you to smile and enjoy yourself." he kissed my hand and the young man came back and poured us some wine. Josh ordered something and I just said I'd have the same, I was too distracted by Josh in that fucking suit to even look at the menu

i blushed and stuttered my way through a fancy dinner as he complimented me and told me how nice I looked and how much he loved me. I don't think I've ever been so full of happiness in my life. the way he looked at me like I was some work of art, and it made me feel something I didn't think ever could. it made me feel joy, and not even a little self loathing for the first time since I was twelve. 

he refused to let me see the bill. I almost caught a glimpse and I'm almost positive that it was in the five hundreds, I groaned and he smirked at me. "I'm telling you, baby doll, its no big deal." he payed and stood up with me. he placed his hand on my lower back, practically on my ass as we walked out if the restaurant. my heels clicked against the floor, attracting more attention. our driver pulled up and Josh opened the door for me. we got situated in the car, and Josh have the driver an address and immediately connected his lips with mine roughly. 

"no fucking in ca-" the thick Russian accent began.

"yes yes I know, 'no fucking in car'" Josh said faking an accent for the last half of the sentence. "we won't." he smirked and ran his hand up my leg, reconnecting our lips. "fuck, princess you look so fucking good in that tight little dress." I squeezed my ass. "it took everything i had to not fuck you in front of all those people in there." he moved his finger to the plug that was still in my ass, careful to make sure the driver didn't see. I held back my moans as he pressed on it, pushing it against my prostate. 

"d-daddy!" I let out a breathy moan. the car stopped and daddy smiled and fixed my dress before pulling me out of the car and running into the hotel. he rushed to check us in, saying he had a room already and was here earlier today. he held my hand and pulled us to the elevator. the second the door closed I was pressed against the wall and his hands were on my ass. he connected his lips to my back and grabbed at my ass, causing me to moan embarrassingly loudly. the doors opened when we finally reached our floor. he picked me up and smiled, unlocking the door and kicking it closed behind us. he laid me on the bed and pressed his body to mine. his hands grabbed at my dress, prying the tight black fabric from my body. leaving me in nothing but lace panties and black stilettos. 

"you look so fucking good like this baby." he grabbed the plug, and slowly pulled it from my ass. I moaned and tightened my grip on the sheets.

"p-please daddy fuck me?" I whined. "please bend me over and fuck me until I'm screaming-" I felt his lips kissing around me hole. I arched my back off the bed as he began to eat me out. "daddy, please i need you-" I moaned again. "please please i need you inside me" I sobbed. "I need you to cum in my ass and then eat it out, please?" 

"oh baby boy, such dirty words from such a pretty mouth." he whispered. I watched him pull out the lube and cover his fingers in it. he kept his eyes on mine as he pressed them into me. I pushed myself further down onto them desperately. 

"i-i don't need to be prepped-" I groaned as I felt him brush against that spot inside me. "I had the p-plug in." he smiled and kissed me. 

"I know baby boy," he added another finger. "I like to tease you, make you beg. I love hearing you beg for me." he pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock into me roughly, bottoming out quickly. "but if you really want me too, I can treat you like a slut." he thrusted into me hard and fast. 

"d-daddy harder" were the only words my mouth could find the composure to form, in between moans. he slammed into me harder, groaning and calling me more dirty names. "p-please touch me.." he pinned my arms above my head and kissed me roughly. his thrusts became messier and I could tell he was going to cum soon. within seconds he was moaning my name and I felt his cum fill me up. I was still achingly hard and didn't have permission to touch myself. Josh reached down and started to jack me off, whispering to me about how pretty I looked laid out for him like this. I still even had on my black stilettos. I gasped as I came all over my own belly, but Josh was quick to clean me up. 

he planted kisses all over me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to run us a bath, kitten. you wait here" he got up and walked to the bathroom. I laid there in complete ecstasy and caught my breath. thinking about just how wonderful my life is right now, in the moment. and how much I love Josh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but stuff about Josh fam that ty didn't know and surprise visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I've been busy as heck.

I woke up in the soft hotel bed on top of Josh. he was snoring softly, which made me smile. I kissed him and he slowly gained consciousness, as he did I felt him smile against my lips."well good morning to you too." I giggled. 

"Josh I love you." 

"well, I love you too." he giggled and wrapped his arms around me. I stood up to get dressed and he watched me.   
"Josh at least let me pay for the hotel." he groaned. "its really nice! but you shouldn't have to pay for everything."

"I can assure you, it wasn't expensive." 

I laughed at his words, "bullshit." he smirked at him. 

"tyler it really wasn't, I'm sure it would have been.. but.." I he looked away from me. "you know.."

"actually I don't know, and if you care to enlighten me that would be fantastic because I'm confused and you're acting weird." he mumbled something inaudible. "what?" I asked, utterly confused. 

"it wasn't expensive.." he sat up and looked down at his hands in his lap. "because I own it." he looked ashamed, which only confused me further.

"y-you own this?" I stared at him. 

"yeah, well, my family does. they own a whole string of hotels.." he sighed. "this is one of them." 

"o-oh." so thats where all his money came from. I would be lying if I said I was a little curious as to why he didn't want to tell me, but that's his business. "that's pretty cool." I instantly felt like I was way over my head here. like Josh deserved someone else, someone better. I was inadequate, and poor. and to be completely honest, he was put if my league before, now it seems impossible for him to want to be with me. 

"sorry I didn't tell you." he blushed a little, "I just didn't want you to, y'know, think I was some stuck up rich kid who lives off his parents. which I'm not, I have a job and I pay my own shit. i only have been using the money they gave me lately." I sat next to him. 

"youre way out of my league." he giggled at my words and kissed me. 

"no I'm not." he pushed me back onto the bed, "I love you. and I'm sure my parents will love you too." he smiled. "you should meet them." 

"when?"

"mm, how bout today?" my eyes grew wide at his words. 

"Josh we can't just fly around, I have a job. I have work tomorrow. I cant-" 

"they can come here." he said as if it was simple. 

"Josh, you can't just-" he already had his ear to the phone. 

"mom! hi!- yeah sorry I know I'll give you a head up next time." he groaned. "he was fine when i was there with him.. mom Jordan's a fucking idiot and that isn't my fault." he pouted. "yeah yeah, I know don't curse, its trashy whatever." there was a long luse and he rolled his eyes, causing me to giggle. evidently loud enough for her to hear over the phone. "oh, that was Tyler.. mhm, yes we are.." I blushed. "that's actually what i was wondering about.. I want you to meet him, so can you like fly out here?" he smiled. "today.. yes!! thank you mommy!" he smiled like a kid. "I'll see you later then." he looked at me.

"I'm meeting your parents." I looked at him nervously. "I have nothing to wear." I panicked. "I can't meet your fancy ass parents looking like I look." 

"tyler, they are happy anyone even settled for me" he kissed my head. "they will love you. and we could always go shopping.." he smirked.

"no!" I looked at him, it came out faster than I intended. 

"why not, princess?" he whined. "I want to spoil my little baby boy." 

"because Josh I can take care of myself." that was a complete lie, I was just barely getting by with the money I was making. 

"I know you can," he helped to finish dress me, pulling up the dress from last night. "but, I want to get you everything you want." 

"but I just want y-"

"'I just want you' I know, I know. you tell me all the time." he started putting on and buttoning his shirt, which was wrinkled from the prior night. "but I also know that you want those slutty dresses that barely cover your ass and those six inch fucking stilettos that make your legs look so fucking good." he pressed a kiss to my lips. when he pulled back he grabbed the few things we brought up and walked us back out of the hotel, the driver waiting for us there. he drove us back to our apartment building.

"j-josh.. can I just have a minute or two?" I opened my door and he nodded.

"of course, ty." he smiled and walked into his living room. I threw myself onto my bed and groaned. Im not fucking ready for this. at all. I raided my closet, only to find ripped pants and shirts that would not be fit for meeting my boyfriends rich, hotel owning parents. all my clothes were on the floor. "baby boy," he sighed, "it looks like forever 21 threw up in here." he started picking up clothes from the floor. 

"I want to look nice." I turned to him. "and none of that stuff looks nice. none of my clothes look nice." he walked over to my closet and picked up a pretty pair of shorts that covered only what was absolutely necessary.meaning, they were too short to wear to meet his parents. regardless, he laid them on my bed and pulled out a black sleeveless shirt with buttons down the front. "Josh my ass literally hangs out of those fucking shorts." 

"mhm," he looked at me. "hence, why I picked them." he said it as if it were obvious. "now hurry up and put those on, we need to get to the airport to meet them there. then, we are going out to dinner, and coming back here." I started to change into the clothes he picked for me, legs still smooth from shaving last night, how pleasant. "and they are insisting on staying here with us, so we will stay in here at your place and they can crash at my place, sound good?"

I have a quick nod, adjusting my all too prominent, dick in the tiny piece of denim Josh picked for me. "yes, daddy." I put on my heels that Josh said looked nice, and by nice I know he meant sexy. that's not how I want to come off to his parents, but we are running late because I spent hours trying to pick an outfit and I didn't have the time to argue anymore with him. 

and off we went, in his beat up car, to meet his parents at the airport.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late

the ride to the airport was terrifying, to say the very least. I pulled at my shorts, wishing they were longer. and pulled Josh hoodie from the backseat, to cover my arms a little more. it hung loosely off my small frame, "I love when you take my clothes." he smiled and didn't pull his eyes from the road. "you look so cute," he moved his hand to my thigh. "my little baby boy looks so good dressed up in those pretty little shorts" I blushed and felt his hand move further up the inside of my thigh. 

"d-daddy," I bit my lip. "don't d-do this now.. we will be there in like t-ten minutes." his hand made its way to the growing bulge in my pants, causing my breathing to hitch. "I don't wanna have a fucking boner when I meet your m-mOM" my words quickly turned into a moan as he started to rub my, now throbbing, cock. 

"then I guess I'll just have to get you off before then, huh?" I groaned as he unbuttoned my shorts. he parked at the airport and within seconds he was pulling my shorts further down my hips, revealing my length. I felt his hot mouth around me and i tangled my fingers in his mess of blue hair, moaning his name. I thrusted into his mouth and he moaned onto my cock, I was a moaning mess when I felt his fingers pressing against my entrance, but not pressing into me. 

"d-daddy, please let me cum? pretty please?" I gasped as he worked his mouth around me. he nodded and within seconds I was releasing into his mouth. I let go of his hair and pulled up my shorts quickly. "we are fucking late now." I blushed and he wiped his mouth clean.

"baby, its fine." I stood up and shut my door, my heels clicked against the ground as we walked hand in hand to meet them. we waited, Josh had his arm around my waist holding me pressed against him. he smiled and let go of me, opening his arms and walking towards, who I assume, was his parents. my thoughts were confirmed as he hugged the woman, "I missed you, ma." she smiled. 

"we missed you too, joshua." she spoke, he hugged his dad as well. I felt anxiety bubble up inside me, I stood a few feet behind josh awkwardly. his hoodie hung around my body and made me feel a little safer. 

"mom, dad, this is Tyler." he pulled me forward and I shook his fathers hand. 

"h-hello, Mr. Dun." I stuttered out. I went to shake his mom's hand but she went straight in for the hug. 

"Josh told us all about you!" she smiled and Josh put his arm back around my waist. I blushed at her words and smiled. 

"it's, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you both finally." I tried to find more words to say but I couldn't seem to pull any from the million thoughts running through my head. I would kill a man for a glass of water right now.

the whole ride home was full of his mother asking me questions and me answering, usually stuttering and I'm sure my face was a light shade of pink practically the whole time. his dad didn't say much. he stared, maybe you could even call it a glare. Josh held my hand, smiled and nodded along with the conversation. I helped Josh bring their things upstairs to joshs apartment. "joshua, I will never understand why you don't just buy a house." his mother sat down on the couch where we fucked just days before. I internally cringed. 

"I will buy a place when I can afford it, ma" Josh groaned. I saw his dad, bill, walk into the bathroom.

"we gave you plenty of money when you left home." she sighed.

"and what have I told you a million times." Josh pulled me to sit in his lap as he spoke. she just looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "ma, I'll buy a place when I make that much money. but I don't like spending you and dads money." Josh is so independent, I love it. 

"really? because I see some recent purchases that could say otherwise." she grinned at him and he blushed, as did I. 

"y-you can keep an eye on that?" 

"of course." she continued, "and some of those dresses were beautiful. but-" she looked confused. "you are both boys.. so who are you buying expensive clothes for Josh?" she looked honestly lost. "not that it matters, but I'm just sort of curious." 

"they're for Tyler." he said shamelessly. meanwhile, I was a thousand shades of red and burying my face in joshs chest, his arms wrapping around me. "what's wrong, baby?" he asked, concerned. 

"tyler you must show me that beautiful pink one. I say it and immediately fell in love." I smiled at her with relief. 

"w-which pink one?" I giggled. 

"oh you know, that beautiful one with the ribbon around the waist, it  
has a bow, its strapless." 

"I love that one!" I smiled, "Josh picked it for me." 

"I knew I raised my boy to have good taste." she smiled. I'm going to be honest, I though his parents would be stuck up and rude and look down on me. but his mom was so lovely, she got excited about clothes and shoes with me and it was so nice. "go try it on, I just have to see if it looks as good in person." she squealed. 

I smiled and stood up. "it's next door. I'll go change." Josh stood up and walked to my apartment with me. as soon as we were out I looked up at Josh. "I love your mother." 

he smiled and kissed me. "she loves you too. I can tell." 

"I don't think your dad likes me" 

"I don't even think my dad likes me, don't take it personally." he pushed me onto my bed and kissed me. "let daddy help you get changed." I smiled and helped him and he staring tearing at my shorts. he kissed up my belly and chest and bit lightly at my neck. 

"j-josh, oh fuck, daddy." he smiled and pulled off my shirt and boxers. 

"no underwear for my little slut." I blushed as he pulled the dress from my closet. I pulled it on and felt his eyes running over my body. "I think my mom wanted you to do this because she wants to wear it and can't because she is as old as dirt." he let out a small chuckle. "my mom is living vicariously through you." 

I giggled and pulled him back to his apartment, walking in to find his mother beaming at us. "tyler, that is so beautiful!" she smiled and looked at the dress more. "I wish I could wear something like this." she looked up at me, "but I would just look silly." 

"I think you should just wear whatever makes you happy, mrs. Dun." 

she pulled me into a hug and then looked at Josh, "joshua, if you don't marry this sweet, beautiful boy I'm going to be disappointed in you." she smiled. I blushed a deep red and looked at my shoes.

"I plan on it, ma." he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I looked up at him, surprised and elated with his words. 

"I love you, da-" he cut me off with a kiss, and then I realized I almost slipped up and said daddy in front of his mother. I blushed because of the internalized embarrassment. 

"mother, I think dad is already sleeping, and its been a long day and we have work tomorrow-" 

"your father wants to talk to you about something when you get back" she cut him off. 

"ok, well fine. we are going to go to bed. I'm sleeping with Tyler." he giggled at his choice of words. "I mean, I'm sleeping at tylers." he thought for a second, and probably we will do the do also. loveyounightmom." he giggled and ran out shutting the door I heard her scold him from behind the door. he just laughed it off and pulled me to my bedroom. pulling my dress off of me, and kissing down my neck. "god, baby boy" he pressed me onto the bed. "you look so good in the short little dress I just couldn't wait any longer." he grabbed my ass, evoking a moan from my lips. which I'm sure his parents could hear through these tragically thin walls. "better be quiet, little slut." he smirked and gripped my hair tightly and pulled me into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am moving and changing schools all in one week I'm sorry I am so late updating  
> ready yourselves for sin next time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sin to make up for me being shitty and not updating everyday.

i recalled back to when I first met Josh, and when I heard him through the wall separating our bedrooms. and just how much you can hear through it is frightening. so, needless to say, when Josh started to eat me out I was almost positive his parents could hear us. "d-daddy," I moaned as I felt his tongue press into me. "p-please, please touch me?" I begged, trying to stay quiet and failing. I felt like I was going to explode, they way his tongue felt brushing against my prostate, the way his rough hands held my hips in place and he let me pull his hair, it was all too much for me to handle. "please daddy, please let me cum?" 

he pulled his lips from me, causing me to whine. "how bad do you want it, princess?" 

"I need it, daddy" I sobbed, my dick achingly hard and deprived of the attention it needs. "please, please I'll do anything, daddy" I regretted those words instantly when I saw the smirk on his face. 

"oh, baby boy you made a big mistake." I knew he wasn't kidding. I felt his lips back at my entrance and his hand on my dick. I felt euphoric, as I came I felt him press deeper into me against my prostate, causing me to let out what could be the loudest moan that has ever come from my mouth. I tried to catch my breath as he lifted himself up. his eyes scanned over my body. I was sweaty and out of breath and covered in my own cum. "god, you are such a pretty little slut." I blushed and looked up innocently at him. 

"what now, daddy?" I bit my lip, nervous for his response. 

"mm," he pulled my hips closer to him roughly, my hipbones protruding slightly. "I am going to tie you to this bed, and then I'm going to tease you with your favorite vibrator," I knew exactly which one he meant. and I knew he knew that it was too fucking big for me. it was ten incredibly thick inches of hell. and he loved watching me take it, I usually didn't let him. tonight's an exception. "then, I'm gonna fuck your tight little boy pussy and fill you all up with daddys cum, does that sound fun princess?" I nodded eagerly at his words. I watched him stand up and get out the toy, the gag, and neckties. we figured out that rope was too harsh and ties held up really well no matter how hard I pulled. the gag, that was new. never used it before tonight. "ready, baby?" 

"y-yes daddy." 

I whimpered as he put the gag ball in my mouth and made sure it was tight enough. "god, baby boy, you make daddy so hard." he touched himself and kissed at my neck before flipping me onto my stomach and Tyler my wrists to the headboard of the bed. "don't cum until daddy says, okay?"

i nodded, he kissed me and pushed two fingers into me causing me to whine in surprise. I let out a moan, muffled by the gag, and he lifted my hips from the bed. my face pressed into the bed and I propped myself up on my knees, I felt daddy press a the toy to my entrance. i was pretty scared, I knew it would hurt, and my thoughts were completely justified as I felt it fill me up, stretching me out more than ever before. I felt tears welling up.in my eyes as he fucked me with it, when he I felt it start to vibrate inside of me I let out, what would have been a whorish moan if I didn't have the gag in my mouth. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes and he kissed around my stretched, aching hole and whispered in my ear. "baby boy, you're doing so well. taking all of this big huge cock. you look so pretty like this." I moaned against the gag, pushing my tear stained face into the bed. I pushed my hips back in an attempt to fuck myself on the toy that I was growing to love more and more by the second. he stopped moving at and let me do the work. I felt his eyes on me as I fucked myself on the pink, vibrating toy. before I could process what was happening he pulled it out of me, causing me to whine. I knew that I was all stretched out and I knew Josh lived seeing me like this. "fuck, princess look at you. youre hardly ever this stretched," he kissed at my hole before pressing his tongue into me and eating me out for a few seconds before pulling away. I felt his hand connect with my ass and let out a yelp, which was slightly muted due to the gag. he smiled and did it again. "god, my pretty princess loves getting treated like a little slut, huh?" I nodded quickly. it honestly frightened me how he wasn't even making an attempt to be quiet. my thoughts were washed away when I felt him push into me. I moaned and pushed back into him eagerly. I felt so full when Josh was inside me, I felt nothing but complete euphoria. "god, you little fucking slut," he moaned and grabbed my ass and held me so tight I'm positive I will be bruised. "even after getting fucked with that big, huge toy you're still so fucking tight." I would have been screaming his name if it wasn't for this fucking ball in my mouth. he held me and dig his fingers into my ass and fucked into me harder and faster than he ever had I was so close to cumming right then, but I knew I couldn't until I had his permission. I pushed back against his cock until he bottomed out, and I felt him cum inside me. I felt him fill me up and let out a cracked moan as he did so. he cried out something like 'fuck you little fucking slut.', but I was seeing stars so I could be wrong. I don't think I am. he thrusted slowly, reaching his hand around, running his hand over my hips slowly before wrapping his hand around my cock. I whimpered and I could feel his legs shaking as I tightened around his already over sensitive cock. "cum for me, baby." as the words spilled from his lips I was cumming all over his hands. he pulled out of me and locked his fingers clean, not pulling his eyes from mine as he did so. when he was all finished sucking on his pretty little fingers he took off my wrist ties and gag. 

my arms were around him in under a second, my body shaking and my breath heavy. "th-thank you, daddy" 

"you did so well, princess." he kissed me and cleaned us up before pulling me on top of him, not bothering to get under the blankets. within seconds I was falling asleep to his sweet lips showering me with compliments.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTELS AND CIGARETTES

immediate regret about not getting under the comforter set in when his mother came in to wake us up in the morning. his mother was not like mine. "oh my goodness!" she squealed, "you two are just the cutest!" I was caught in a hazy half asleep state and I just buried my face in josh's neck, not wanting to get up. 

I was jolted awake by Josh scrambling to get something to cover us up. "mom what the hell!" he pulled a blanket over us and wrapped his arm around me again, I was a blushing mess. 

"oh, your father and I wanted to take you out to breakfast." 

Josh groaned and pulled the blankets over our head. "mooooom," he peeked at her. "it's too early and my and I have to be at work in like a few hours. and we were up late-"

"oh my god," he glared at him. "I know you guys couldn't be quiet. you're lucky your father is a heavy sleeper." I blushed and couldn't even look at her.

"sorry, ma." he giggled. "hes really really good in bed, what can I say?" his shamelessness was frightening. I blushed more and his back under the blanket, causing them both to laugh. "sorry, Ty." he presses his lips to mine softly. 

"get ready for breakfast boys. Josh. your father has some important things to tell you." my stomach turned at her words. she walked out of my apartment. 

Josh shifted so he was on top of me. he smiled and kissed me more. "you know, I was serious when I told my mom I planned on marrying you." he kissed my neck, causing me to whimper lightly. 

"could I wear a pretty wedding dress?" 

"mm," he smiled against my skin. "I would love to see you in a big beautiful wedding dress baby." he let his hands travel to my bare hips. "now we need to go get ready." he pulled my up out of bed and started walked us toward the shower. I watched him get the water to the right temperature before pulling us both in. his hands ran over my body and his lips against mine. he started washing my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "god, baby boy, you are so beautiful. you are a piece of art, I swear." 

"daddy, you know I can wash myself on my own." I giggled and looked at him through my eyelashes. 

"I like washing my little baby boys hair for him" he smiled and rinsed my hair. it felt nice, letting him take care of me made me feel little. i closed my eyes and let him run his fingers through my hair.

after being rushed out of the shower by Mrs. Dun and getting dressed in some fairly nice clothes, Josh in a button up shirt and his favorite skinny jeans and I in a pretty dress he wanted me to wear, we finally left with his parents. we went to some fancy looking place and by the time we got there it was lunch time, not breakfast. we placed our orders and joshs father cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "joshua we need to talk." I felt my stomach twist.

"ok, about what?" he seemed pretty relaxed about the whole thing, I have no idea how. 

"I want to pass down some hotels to you." he looked at Josh and I my eyes grew wide, I tried to hide it. I failed. 

"dad.." he groaned "I don't want your money. I don't want your charity." 

"it's not my money, joshua-"

"Josh. not joshua." 

his father gave him a look, as if to say, stop being difficult. "josh i'm giving you the hotels so it will be your money." he sighed. "it won't be mine any more, I want to give them to you. you will own them." 

"fuck dad." Josh said, loudly enough for people to hear and glare at us. "you can't just throw that at me." Josh took my hand and pulled me up out of my chair, attracting more strangers eyes. "I'll be back in a little while." he pulled me outside and pulled out a pack of cigarettes I didn't even know he smoked. I think that Josh sensed my confusion. "only on rare occasion." he lit one a took a drag. I'm not going to lie, he looked hot as hell. 

I took the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag. he looked at me, surprised. "only on rare occasion" I smirked at him repeating his own words before giving it back to him. he smiled before lifting it to his own lips once again. I watched and leaned against the wall, watching him contently. 

"what do i do?" he asked me. 

"I don't know.." I shrugged and played with the end of my dress. "I don't think I'm in a position to make that decision for you." 

"well why cant you help me make it?" he questioned

"because, this is you're life. and you're money. not mine." I looked up at him. "I don't know exactly what you want." I explained gently. 

"but I love you." 

"but we aren't married, or anything so it really isn't any of my business." I shrugged. 

"well do you want to get married" 

"yeah." 

"ok well lets go find my pretty baby boy a pretty ring?" 

"after you finish talking to your dad."

he groaned, "I don't wanna!" he put put his cigarette and hugged me. 

"cmon, daddy." I felt myself slipping into little space. the pitch of my voice for a little higher, but softer. i held his hand and led him back in to sit down with his parents. I sat down and took a sip of my juice. holding the cup with both hands and admiring daddy. 

"dad, I decided that I'll take you up on your offer." daddys dad smile and say some stuff that I wasn't really paying attention to, my eyes were drawn to daddys cock. I looked at his pants and set my hand on his leg. causing him to tense up and his words to get in his throat for a second. I giggled to myself.  
when they stopped talking I whispered in his ear. "d-daddy." I blushed a little. "I f-feel uh.." I pointed between my legs and crossed my legs tighter.

daddy smiled and stood up and so did his parents. we payed and got into the car and I crossed my legs and kept my blushing face down as we drove them to the airport. we said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs. they told us they'd see us soon in Ohio. then we went back to the car and I slipped my hand under my dress. 

"oh, baby boy.." I whined and pulled off my panties. "you want to ride daddy?" I nodded desperately. "you'll have to wait till we get home, princess." he smirked. 

"daddy please don't make me wait.." I tried to slide my hand under my dress but he slapped my hand away. he let his hand travel between my legs as he drove. I moaned excruciatingly loudly and he rubbed me through my dress, slowly. I was a blushing, moaning mess. he stopped the car and I looked around, we were not home. 

"put your pretty, slutty little panties back on, baby." I looked at him in disbelief. "go on, we need to get you a pretty ring, don't we?" 

"daddy!" i whined like a little kid. "I jus wanna touch myself!" I kicked my feet. and balled up my fists. 

"don't even start with me, little one. you know that you can't touch your pretty princess parts unless I say so, and did I say so?" 

I groaned and crossed my arms. "no."

"now when we get home I'm gonna let my pretty baby boy get on his favorite thigh highs, and that pretty pink garter belt of yours. maybe you're collar, and those awfully tall pink stilettos. then, you're going to sit right on daddys lap and you're going to cum all over yourself. then you're going to ride me until I say, sound good, princess?" my cock was throbbing as I put on my panties. the dirty words falling from his lips turned me on more. 

"o-okay daddy." I stood up and fixed my dress so no one could see my raging hard on. if sort of worked. daddy held my hand and walked me into the jewelry store, I knew I was walking funny. partly because of how hard I was and partly because my ass was still aching from last night. 

Josh giggled and me and kissed my jawline. "youre so pretty." he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. 

I smiled and ran my hand down his chest onto his lower stomach. "d-daddy m-my princess parts," I can feel myself blushing. "it's so h-hard it hurts.." 

he gave me a sympathetic look. "I know baby boy. soon, it'll be okay soon." he wished his tone as someone walked past us. "let's look at some rings, okay? get it fitted." 

after what seemed like hours we looked at rings, I tried a bunch on. my eye fell on a 3 karat cushion cut diamond ring. it was on a split shank setting, I didn't say anything because it looked crazy expensive. we ended up leaving empty handed. "sweetie you go out to the car," he kissed my forehead. "I have to go pee." I nodded and walked out to the car. well. I sort of skipped and clicked my heels against the parking lot. I smiled to.myself and opened the door and sat down. I took off my panties again and threw them onto Josh seat. I giggled to myself and saw walking out of the jewelry store. he saw my panties and looked at me. "you really are asking for trouble, aren't you?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few things. first, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my life is messy and I have a lot of issues that regard my mental health which have been flaring up because of school. I've been a mess. also, I've dealt with the whole plot stealing situation, so worry not about that. they person was very civil about changing their plot. they apologized and all is well. anyways here is the chapter I hope to have another up later tonight to make up for my lack of updates this week. xoxo.

the ride home was agonizing. I sat there and Josh had his hand on the inside of my thigh, "remember what I told you you needed to do when we get home?" I nodded quickly. "good, baby. the i expect that when we get there you will go straight to your closet and get all dressed up in your pretty thigh highs and garter belt and daddys favorite pretty pink panties and come over and let me fuck you." his hand moved up further, massaging my already excruciatingly hard cock. 

I let out a moan, "d-daddy of you keep d-doing that I'm gonna-" I moaned again and he became rougher. 

"not without my permission you aren't." the car stopped and I was making my way upstairs as fast as I could. I pulled off my dress and looked for the light pink thigh highs to match my garter belt. I found them and pulled them on, pulling on my tallest pink stilettos right after. I smiled to myself and looked at how cute I looked. no wonder these are daddys favorite panties, I look hot in them. I giggled to myself before pulling on one of josh's shirts, it was just barely long enough to cover my ass as I walked into his apartment, making sure no one saw me. I walked in and found Josh sitting in the couch, completely naked with his hand on his cock. I saw his eyes fall onto me as I pulled the shirt off my body. "come here, baby boy." I walked over, the room silent as could except for the click of my shoes on the floor. he pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear, "touch yourself princess." as the words escaped his. lips I started to jack myself off, moaning and mumbling curse words under my breath. 

"d-daddy please.."

"please what, princess?" he teased. 

"please fuck me?" I whined as the words flew from my mouth. 

"mm," he pressed a kiss to my lips. "do you want to ride daddy, baby boy?" i nodded eagerly. "okay, baby." he smiled and began to prep me, whispering in my ear. "fuck, princess." he kiss me again. "you are so tight, he continued to finger me. 

I was moaning and digging my nails into his skin as he pressed his fingers further into me. "p-please just fuck me already?" I was being impatient and I could tell he was going to let me get away with it tonight. 

he pulled his fingers from me and I groaned. "be patient, baby." he smirked and ran his fingers all over my body, sending chills all over me. "god, you are so fucking pretty, Tyler." I felt myself start to blush. his hands ran down my hips to my thighs, admiring the stockings I had on. he pressed kisses down my body and made his way to my lips. I was practically shaking by the time he let me lower myself onto his cock, a string of mumbled curse words and moans fell from my lips as I slowly moved my hips. the look on joshs face was one of complete euphoria, the pornographic moans coming from his lips only turned me on that much more. I started moving my hips faster, tangling my fingers in his hair and connecting our lips. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and pull our bodies closer together, I moaned against his lips as he moved his hand to my cock. "baby boy-" he moaned and thrusted up into me harder. "cum for me, princess." before he even finished the sentence I was cumming all over us. I pulled his hair harder as I felt him fill me up, hearing him moan my name and grip my hips tighter as he did so.

I pulled off of him and pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you, daddy." he smiled at my words and pulled off my shoes and my thigh highs before picking me up and taking me to our bed. well, his bed, but I stay here most nights. 

"I've got a surprise for my lil baby boy." he smiled and laid down on the bed with me.

I playfully glared at him, "if you're 'surprise' is the same as last time you can keep it" my thoughts traveled to when he made me take, not one, but two toys up my ass and I could not walk for two days. fh and Josh, nice surprise. 

he cracked a smile and pulled something from his pocket, holding in his tightly closed fist, not letting me see it. "no, its not the same as last time." he pressed me into the bed and kissed me. "it's much better." he opened his hand, revealing that beautiful 3 karat (well im no expert, but thats what it looks like to me) cushion cut diamond ring, with that beautiful split shank setting that made my heart melt. my eyes grew wide as I realized that Josh easily dropped close to $50,000 on this big, beautiful ring. 

i looked at him with tears in my eyes, "j-josh I.." I looked at it and then back at him. 

"I saw you eying it at the jewelers." he slipped it onto my finger. "I knew it would so pretty on my little princess." he kissed me.

"j-josh.." I gazed at it, in complete awe. "Josh you didn't have t-"

"baby boy, I wanted to." he kissed me again. "it's so pretty on you.." he smiled and admired it. "it's platinum. 3.45 karats." he pulled me on top of him, my eyes staying glued to the ring. "I thought it would be perfect for you." 

"i-its so beautiful, daddy." I tried to bit cry, and failed. I felt a few tears down my face as I kissed him again. it wasn't like a lot of our other kisses, it was deep and passionate and meaningful. I felt all our raw emotions being thrown between us. his hand gently cupped my face, his lips formed into a smile right before he pulled away. "I need to call my mom." I giggled. "she's gonna be so excited." 

I saw Josh smile, "baby we are headed to ohio this week." he said, reminding me that he needed to go to 'talk business' with his dad. "just wait till then and show her." he ran his hands down my back, causing chills to run up my spine. "right now we need to go break the news to mark." 

"what news?" 

"ty, baby we are gonna be moving and we can't exactly work at the music store from across the country." he giggled, and I blushed feeling sort of stupid for not realizing until now. 

"oh yeah.." I bit my lip. I'm gonna miss mark, he is a really good guy and I even feel sort of guilty for leaving him like this. but, it must be done. I got up and put on my pretty garter belt and pink thigh highs under my light pink dress and slipped on my stilettos of the same shade. Mark has yet to see me in a dress, because I've never worn one to work. my dresses are fairly, whats the word, eccentric? eccentric. with all the usual bows and ruffles. Josh is always bring me home new dresses, and I have no idea where he finds them, but I'm sure as hell glad he does. I admired how well my beautiful new ring went with my beautiful dress. it definitely makes me feel more like a princess. I walked to the music store with Josh, hand in hand. when we walked in marks mouth was practically on the floor, he tried to not be rude but his recovery from the jaw drop was weak. 

"Mark, we need to talk." josh said seriously, with a hint of sympathy dripping from his words. the evening was soon approaching so he flipped the sign so it said 'closed' and brought us into his office. we all exchanged our hellos and sat down. I was slipping into little space as josh explained the situation to Mark. my eye drifted from joshs lips, to the records lining the walls, to my ring, to one of marks hairs that was sticking the wrong way. from what I could gather in between my distracting little thoughts mark was very understanding. he knew about Josh family situation and he figured this day would come. we said our goodbyes and told him we would be back in LA again. Josh held my hand and we walked through the city. we didn't quite want to go home yet, we walked through the city, lit up only by the thousands of lights lining the streets and protruding from the building windows. he held my hand and went in and on about how much he loves me, about how he just can't wait to be married to me. 

and honestly, in this moment, I've never been so fucking happy that I forgot to pack sugar when I moved to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end!! I promise!! but the end could be approaching, im not quite sure. also!! that is the actual price of that style ring at least and let me tell you it was hard to find this exact ring but I did it  
> I need to know if you guys would rather this one just be a lot longer or if I do a sequel?? this feedback is hella important, so thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important notes regarding a sequel at the end

after a few days of packing and my calling and telling my family I would be coming back to ohio with Josh for a few weeks, we finally made it to the airport. I had on the black denim shorts that were once debbys, but I've claimed as my own, and a simple white shirts with the sleeves (and most of the side) cut out, courtesy of daddy. I put on my floral vans with them. I say with Josh in first class, he insisted because of what happened last time. I felt anxious as we were taking off, but Josh hugged me and held me and told me we would be okay. the flight took around five hours, and I was asleep for at least four of them. Josh had made sure he tuckered me out so I would sleep on the way there, it worked. I woke up to him making conversation with the flight attendant, who was making pitiful attempts at flirting. which im pretty sure is against policy. I kept my eyes shut and pretended to stay asleep. after a painfully long time of Josh trying to get the girl go leave him alone. he pulled me closer as she finally left. he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know you're awake, baby boy." 

I peeked up at him. "how'd you tell?" 

"your breathing would get weird and you'd tense up whenever she made a pass at me." he giggled before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. 

"she is mean." I said, a pout spreading across my face. he giggled again. I head the plane people announce we would be landing. 

I think Josh could feel me getting more stressed. "hey, little one," I smiled at the name. "my parents invited us to stay with them for a while, you know, while we visit." he made an attempt at distracting me, "or, if you want, we can stay at your parents bc you're mom offered-"

"no she didn't"

"yes she did. she called me and told us we were welcome to stay there" 

I will not lie, I was slightly offended she didn't call me to offer. "how did she even get your number?" 

he shrugged. "I forget, just happened." he kissed me. "or if you really wanted we could crash at a hotel."

"mm, I'm not sure." I leaned on him and admired my ring. the plane landed and we made our way off, our parents speaking to one another. they were too busy speaking with each other to even notice we were walking toward them.I stood there and our mother laughed about something that was probably stupid and our dads weren't in sight, probably getting coffee or something. "mom." 

she turned to me and gave me a big hug, her arms crushing my small, skinny frame. "tyler!" I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. she stepped back Josh snaked his arm around my waist. "tyler robert joseph, those shorts are waaaay too short." she scolded me. 

I groaned, "mom I'm like them-"

"I can see your ass" I blushed at her words, tugging my shorts down to make them cover mybass better. 

"well at least it's a nice ass." Josh mumbled, immediately covering his mouth with his free hand.

"JOSHUA!" his mother glared. "I did not raise you to be so profane." 

he giggled and kissed me. "me and ty are gonna stay at a hotel tonight-" 

"why" our mothers asked, a little too in sync. 

"uh, I have a meeting with dad there early in the morning and this little one is tired so I don't want to take him too early" I blushed and let out a small giggle as he tickled my belly. our mother aw-ed at us. 

as I lifted my hand to my lips, to cover my giggle I saw my mother's eyes from wide. "tyler!! what's that?!" she grabbed my hand and brought it close to her face, squealing with excitement. Josh mom was already going on about how beautiful it was. I saw our fathers walking this way, Laura waving for them to move faster. 

after what seemed like hours of us talking about the wedding plans, the non existent ones. they insisted on helping plan. once Josh and I finally made our way to a hotel we both collapsed into them bed, groaning. "daddy, I'm super sleepy. c-can you please g-get me ready" I yawned. "for bed." 

I pried my eyes open and looked up at him, a smile across his face. "of course." he took off my shoes and helped me out of my dress, covering me in blankets. I felt him climb under the covers with me "goodnight, princess." 

"l-love daddy.." was all I could mumbling before falling asleep with him pressed up behind me. 

\--

I'd be lying if I said wasn't sad to wake up alone in the big, fluffy hotel bed. I sat up and stretched, making little velociraptor noises as I did so. I got up and decided that a shower was necessary after our travel day. I spent a thousand years trying to get the water perfect before finally getting in. I decided to shave everything from my neck down because I was just having one of those days. I used some fancy conditioner Josh got that made my hair feel oh so soft. by the time I got out of the shower I felt like a soft, smooth, happy ball of sunshine. I tried off and wrapped the towel around my waist before stepping out of the steamy bathroom. my mood oh improved as I found Josh sitting in one of the chairs, the tie he was wearing had been pulled loose around his neck. I watched him run his hand through that beautiful blue hair as his eyes traveled up to mine. "hey, baby boy." he stood up and kissed me, placing his hands on my hips. 

"Hi, daddy.." I smiled and kissed back lightly, teasing him. "you know, you look fucking hot in that suit." I bit my lip. it wasn't a lie the way his jacket seemed perfectly fitted to him. the way his shirt was just tight enough, and the way he loosened his tie. his hair messy from my fingers running through it. I couldn't think of a prettier sight. 

"mm, baby boy you look so pretty. all wet and-" he kissed at my neck. "god, you smell so good." I giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "baby we cant right now. we are meant to be going to your parents now." he smirked. "but I did bring your pretty little plug." 'little' was not the word to use to describe the plug. he brought the biggest of my two plugs. the blue, glass one. "how about you let daddy watch you put it in, princess." 

I smiled and grabbed the toy and the lube. "okay." I smiled and laid on the bed, slowly covering my fingers in lube before pushing them into myself. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I fingered myself. I pushed in another finger, trying to relax as I did so. I looked up at Josh, his eyes burning with lust, and his hand palming his cock through his pants. I took the toy and started to suck on it, pushing it until it hit the back of my throat. I looked up at him, my innocent eyes locked with his as I continued to suck on the plug. I soon pulled it out of my mouth and pressed it into me. I let out a girlish moan as I did so. I heard a whine get past his lips as he watched me. I smirked up at him before standing up and putting on a pair of skintight black jeans and his 'I WANT TO BELIEVE' shirt. it was my favorite to wear. I smiled and he kissed me. hard. his lips crashed against mine messily. one hand up my shirt and the other grabbing a handful of my ass. 

"youre going to get fucked so fucking hard tonight." he spoke through his teeth, missing me once more before letting me go. I put on my black heels. we grabbed our things and met joshs driver outsife the hotel. "Mark hoppus," Josh smiled and gave the man a hug. "I have missed you quite a lot these past few years." 

the man, mark gave a warm smile. "I've missed you." he opened the car door. josh held my hand as we sat down in the back of the car. "you grew up. you got new tattoos, your changed your hair!" mark was like an excited little kid. 

"hell yeah!" Josh squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "and I'm getting married." 

a smile broke out on marks face, "I remember when you were just a tiny little kid." the thought of little Josh made me smile. "and how the hell did you find someone that will put up with you?" mark let out a small laugh as a smile crept into his lips. 

I was to nervous to speak, but Josh seemed to be really close with Mark. and mark seemed to really love Josh. it feels like Josh is much closer with Mark than he is with his parents. the smile on his face was a view I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from. joy filled his eyes as he spoke, his words escaped my ears but he looked happy. maybe even a little bit nostalgic as he told Mark about all our lives back in California. marks old eyes wrinkled more as he smiled at Joshs words. 

Mark seems like a nice man. I think I like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I think I'm gonna make this one longer until I feel it has been completed.   
> and then  
> there will also be a sequel bc that seemed to be what a lot of people wanted


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin and parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dick who hasn't updated in forver  
> I found a place to live so this should be more steady starting Thursday.

as we arrived at my parents and got our things from the car we said our goodbyes to mark. he told us that joshs family had lunch planned for everybody tomorrow so he would be here then to pick everyone up. the thought of my family and Joshs being mixed again gave me a handful of different emotions. they all seemed to hit it off really nicely, but embarrassing stories of my youth would certainly resurface. or worse, they could bring up anything that happened through my teenage years. 

those were rough for me. I tried to kill myself twice. I spent some time in the hospital. Josh only know very briefly about it all because I don't like to talk about it. but I hope they don't bring it up. I don't think they would. 

we walked into the house, "ty!!" mom called from the kitchen. "can you please get your father, I need him to-" she walked in and her eyes fell onto Josh, his tie still hanging loosley around his neck and hit shirt still clinging to his toned body. "Josh. you clean up well." she smiled. "how'd the meeting go?" 

"well, ty and I are in the process of getting four hotels in our name." he smiled and pulled me close by my waist. "just a few more boring business meetings, a trip to New York, and then it will all get finalized." he smiled and kissed me. 

I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, and his hands found their way to my hips, gripping them tightly. "boys, keep it PG." she chuckled. "and go get settled back downstairs." she threw me a glare. "this time you are washing the sheets. there is no way I'm dealing with you twos messes again." I saw Joshs face get all red and embarrassed, as did mine. 

"u-uh, yeah.. sorry about that." she just gave a sarcastic 'mmhm' and we brought our stuff downstairs. it looks like they picked up and maybe even renovated a little. Josh pushed me onto the bed. mom didn't lie,she did put clean sheets down and they smelled like lavender, my favorite. 

he pressed his lips to mine and let his hands travel to my waist. "you are so beautiful." he smiled at me. "I could just touch you and kiss you and fuck you all damn day." he kissed at my neck. "I love being so close to you." 

I smiled and began to unbutton his shirt and kiss him. "you know, I'd love that too." I pulled the jacket from his body, leaving him with and unbuttoned white shirt and a loose tie. I unbuttoned his pants, only to find that he didn't wear underwear today. i stared at him for a minute, admiring how good he looked like this. "but you know we can't today." 

"I know." he groaned. "but you know, daddys little boy does give the best blowjobs." he smirked and stood in front of me, I was sitting on the edge of the bed. he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking up at him. "so how about you get of your knees and put those pretty little lips to good use." I fell onto my knees in front of him, surely they would bruise. "good, princess." he smiled as I pulled his pants down around his ankles so he could step out of them. it's not like he was going to out his suit back on anyways. "oh princess," he tangled his fingers in my hair and let out a muffled moan as I took him into my mouth. "you are so pretty with daddys cock in your mouth." I moaned at his words and felt his length hit the back of my throat. he tightened his grip in my hair and started to slowly thrust into my mouth. "can I fuck your pretty mouth, baby boy?" I nodded, unable to speak. he began to thrust fasted and harder. pulling my hair, guiding my head to meet his thrusts. I felt his hot cum in my mouth, as he pulled out I felt a mix of his cum and my spit running down my chin. 

his eyes connected with my big, innocent eyes staring up at him. lips swollen and red, with his mess all over my mouth. "thank you, daddy" I smiled and livked what I could from my chin. 

"god, baby boy. you are so fucking good." he kissed me, while pulling off his shirt. "you look so hot when daddy fucks your little mouth. those pretty little lips all stretched and red, god I love seeing you like that. you pretty little slut." I smiled at his words and shifted. moving the plug inside me and whimpering at my sensitivity. he smirked. "youre going to get a treat later, little one." he changed into some comfortable sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. I smiled and watched him. we made our way upstairs and sat with Jay to watch Back To The Future part one. Josh put his arm around me and I curled up into his side. I ended up falling asleep on him before anything important even happened.

I woke up to my mom gently shaking me, i was in my bed. "sweety dinner is ready. Josh helped cook." she smiled. "he really is wonderful, tyler. he is a good man, I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy." I smiled at her words, still too asleep to form a response. I pulled myself from the bed and walked upstairs to find him talking to Madison, teaching her how to properly open a bottle of wine. which really, she didn't need to know because she is 16 and doesn't drink. I think it was more an excuse to be near Josh, which made me giggle. I walked over and heard the pop of the wine bottle. he poured a few glasses of wine and gave one to my mom, dad, myself, and himself. I saw Madison try to sneak one, quickly scolded by my mother for such actions. we sat around the table and held hands to say grace. 

dinner consisted of more talk about wedding plans and how long we will be in new york and all kinds of stuff like that. Josh was a talker, so he made most of the conversation with them pretty lively. I saw Madison making eyes at Josh across the table. I looked at her, sitting right next to me and cleared my throat. her eyes didn't move from him. I said her name, quietly to no avail. then I kicked her under the table. she ripped her eyes from him and glared at me. "stop making eyes at my da-" I cut myself off.I sincerely hoped she didn't catch what I was about to say I quickly stumbled out the word 'boyfriend' but it was too late. 

her eyes had grown wide, hee jaw had dropped, but a smirk quickly grew on her face when she lifted it back up. "you were gonna say daddy!" she laughed and said loudly enough for the whole table to hear. "TYLER JUST CALLED JOSH DADDY. TYLER HAS A DADDY KINK." she was cracking up. as the words left her mouth, so was zack. I felt my face get all red and i stood up without saying a word. 

I picked up my glass of wine and split it over Madison's head. I also pushed her plate of dinner off the table and into her lap. "youre such a bitch." I stormed down to my old bedroom. still hungry, but there was no way I could find the courage to go up there and face my family after that. 

I heard Josh stumble of apologies and quickly come down, "ty, baby." he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "baby boy, its okay."

I looked up at him."no it isn't! they are all laughing at me!" I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't handle all this right now, I felt myself slipping into little space. "th-they are all big meanies!" I felt tears rise up to my eyes. I mumbled, "I only like daddy and that's it." he laughed softly and kissed my forehead. 

"how about l go say goodnight to your family and then we have bathtime?" I nodded, still pouting. "okay, princess." he smiled and went back upstairs saying goodnight to everyone. I could still hear the laughs from the room above. I pulled off my clothes as he walked back downstairs. I sat on the bed naked as he walked into the bathroom off of my bedroom and filled the tub. i stood up and walked in and stood beside him as it filled up. 

I sat down in the warm water and smiled up at him. "daddy, I love you." 

"I love you too, little one." he smiled and kissed me. he walked to his bag, and grabbed my rubber ducky and the body wash. I already showered today, so really I didn't even need a bath, but he knew it would calm me down. I really do have the best daddy. I played with my ducky in the water and he washed all over my body. feeling his hands all over me made me feel so much more calm, and not so upset about what Madison did. 

"daddy, can you get in the tubby too?" I smiled up at him. 

he kissed me and pulled off his shirt. "sure, princess. if you want me to." I nodded and he pulled off his pants and got in the tub with me. after a while of situating ourselves, he ended up laying down and I ended up straddling his hips and running my fingers over his chest and all his tattoos on his arm. I giggled and reached behind me pulling out the plug i had in me all day. I moaned a little as I pulled it out. I put it down on the bathroom counter and looked at Josh, his lust-filled eyes connecting with mine. I pushed two fingers into myself and slowly started to grind my hips, fucking myself on my own fingers. I felt daddy grow painfully hard as I did so. I leaned down to kiss him and felt him pull my fingers away from my hole, replacing them with his. I smiled and continued to kiss him and fuck myself on his fingers. "remember when daddy said you'd get a treat, because of how good you did earlier?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback guys, its awesome and greatly appreciated.

after daddy fucked me in the bath he wrapped me in a towel. I watched him go through our things to find my favorite stuffy, little Josh. he told me to sit tight and he would find it for me. my wet hair was still stuck to my head and I pulled the towel around my shoulder. "daddy maybe it's in your bag." 

"I don't think so baby, but I'll check, okay?" I nodded. he has already changed into his favorite star wars pajamas, still shirtless. he opened his bag and searched briefly before pulling out the blue kitty. I hugged it and he set it back down on the bed. "we need to get you changed into your jammies first." I pouted as he dried my hair with the towel and put one of his shirts on me. only one of his shirt. he neglected to put on any boxers or pants. his shirt hung loosely off of me. I was a lot smaller than him and it hung off my shoulder, revealing my collarbones and part of the hourglass tattoo on my chest. 

"daddy.." I blushed. "w-what bout," I pointed between my legs. 

"what about it, baby boy?" 

"daddy told me that my princess parts need to be covered up.." I blushed more 

"only when there's other people around." he smiled and kissed my forehead. "daddy is allowed to see and touch your princess parts, okay?" I nodded. "and if you ever don't want daddy to see or touch then you just say so." 

"i-i like it when you touch.." I blushed an even deeper shade of red, which I didn't think was possible. "it makes me feel good, daddy." I looked up at him. 

"baby boy, you make daddy feel so good too." he smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "but I already made you cum twice tonight, remember bathtime?" he lifted up the shirt to reveal pretty bruises ,like his hands, on my hips. "you did so well." 

I smiled at his praise but still felt the need for his touch. "but daddy.." I bit my lip and pulled kitty Josh closer to my chest. "I want daddy to touch me again.." he looked at me. "maybe you could, um" I looked down into my lap. "maybe you could.." I pointed to his mouth. 

"you want daddy to suck you off?" he smiled. 

"n-no, um.." being in little space made articulating the words harder. "I like when daddy puts his tongue inside where he likes to cum.." I was to embarrassed to look at him at this point. 

he smiled at me, "you want me to eat you out, princess?" I nodded. 

"y-yes, daddy." I felt him move me to the bed. 

"hands and knees, little one." he was gentle with me when I was in little space. I did as I was told and I felt him spread my ass, slowly working his tongue over my princess parts and making his way to my ass. 

I moaned as I felt him enter me. "d-daddy!" I gasped probably a little too loudly as he brushed against my prostate. 

"princess, you stay quiet or you'll the punished." I bit my lip to keep quiet as he continued to eat out my ass. I felt his hand travel to my cock and slowly start to touch me. I moaned in complete ecstasy and the second he told me I could cum I felt that euphoric feeling wash over me as a string of curse words mixed with his name fell from my lips."god princess, you sound so pretty when I eat you out." he smiled and pressed me into the bed, kissing me as he did so. 

seconds later i heard the door open and heard Jay yell down the stairs, "Tyler, shut the fuck up we can all hear you and we are trying to watch The Lego Movie." 

I giggled and blushed as I buried my face in joshs neck, "I love you, daddy." 

"I love you too, little one." he held me close to him and we fell asleep together just like that.

\--

I woke up glanced at the clock, 2:30am. i got out of bed. I need water. I walked up the stair and made my way to the kitchen, grabbing and glass and making my way to the fridge. I opened it and got out the water. "tyler robert joseph!" I heard my mother whisper yell.

I jumped a little, not expecting to run into anyone on my trip to get water. "what?!" I whisper yelled back. 

"tyler, I can see your ass. you're practically naked! that shirt doesn't even cover your-" 

"mother," I sighed. "it is the middle of the night, I am not going to get dressed to come get water in the middle of the night." 

she waved her hand at me, "whatever. I don't want to see your ass anymore this entire trip." 

I giggled slightly at her words and made my way back down to Josh, who was now awake. "where were you?" he wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat in his lap. 

"I needed water, why are you up? it's the middle of the night." 

"I went to pull my baby boy close to me and he was not there." he pouted. 

"well I'm here now." I giggled. "but I don't think I'm gonna get back to sleep." I groaned at the thought. "you should rest though." 

"mm, I'll stay up with you. I wanted to talk to you about something." I felt my stomach turn at his words. those words almost never meant something good. 

"yeah?" I tried my best to not to sound nervous, but it came out more like question. 

"well.." he pulled me into his lap and placed his hands around my waist. "I was thinking maybe instead of traveling back and forth between LA and new york all the time we could just get a place in the city and live there for a while." he looked up at me nervously. 

I tossed the thought around a little as we sat in silence. "I like that idea." I smiled at him. "I'd like it, with the winter coming.. it would snow. I like the snow so much." 

a smile found its way to his lips. "really? you want to?" he kissed me softly. "I can call some people to start packing and moving." 

"but what if they aren't gentle with our stuff?" 

he giggled at my words, "baby, its their job to be gentle with our stuff." 

"what if they see all our toys in your closet?" my cheeks got red. "what of they find my plugs? Josh, what if they find our whip?" I looked at him, embarrassed. 

"princess, they are going to. but its okay. because they won't say anything about it, okay?" 

"okay, daddy." I pouted and snuggled close to him. "daddy can you spoon me?" with no words he resituated us so my back was pressed against him. he let his hand rest low on my hip. I didn't fall asleep, I heard Josh snoring quietly. I layed there for a long time in comfortable silence, enjoying him being close to me. I pondered the past few months, thinking about how much my life changed. as I layed in my old bed in my parents house with Josh pressed against me, I just fell more in love with him. I fell in love with the way he held me close to him, and the way he wanted to move to new york with me. I fell in love with the way he stared at me when I would talk about my interests. Josh loves me and I love him. 

and I've never been so happy before in my life, I'm so lucky to have Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end, just to clarify.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know I haven't updated in like a week and I feel like a dick so have the longest chapter ive written up to this point ft. a family crisis and extreme sin also with more sin to come next chapter  
> again I apologize for this being so late

when i woke up i felt his arms around me. i could smell my mother upstairs cooking something, and i could hear zack complaining to her about how he was a ‘vegetarian. and vegetarians dont eat that.’ 

“then cook your own damn breakfast, kiddo.” i giggled at my mothers words. i could hear the smile on her face. 

“good morning, baby boy.” i felt josh tighten his grip on my hip. “did you sleep well?” 

“yeah,” i snuggled up to him. “did you?”

“yes.” he pressed his lips to the back of my neck. “i had a dream.” he did it again. “we were getting married.” he pushed his hand up my shirt. “you looked so beautiful.” his hands were warm and gentle as they made traveled around my body. “youre always so beautiful.” i blushed at his words. 

“josh, you are too good to me.” 

“mm, i dont think so, princess.” 

“daddy,” i whined and turned to face him. “i dont want to go up and see my family after madison told them all about my kinks.” if there was a single sentence i didnt think id ever have to say its probably that one. 

“itll be okay.” he sounded so sure. “because technically they outed my kinks too. and thats okay.” he kissed my nose. “because they are not something to be ashamed of.” he smiled before getting up and pulling on some athletic shorts. my eyes trailed over his body, it was truly a work of art. although it was almost november, and the temperature was dropping quickly in Ohio, my family kept the heat turned up to about a thousand degrees. i put on shorts and started fixing my hair. i saw him pick up a shirt, if it could even be called that, with the sides cut out of it. i kept my eyes on him as he put it on. we made our way up the stairs, attracting the familys eyes. 

“morning, ty.” mom smiled and set coffee down in front of both josh and I.

"morning, mom." I smiled and sipped my coffee. 

"sleep well?"

I giggled and looked at josh. "mm, didn't sleep much." I mumbled under my breath. 

"really?" she gave a sarcastic smirk. "because I think that you and Josh's endeavors kept all the rest of us awake as well." 

I blushed and looked down at my cup of coffee "s-sorry." 

Madison came downstairs, still in pajamas. "gOD, MOMS RIGHT YOU GUYS WERE SO DAMN LOUD." 

my father looked up from his phone, "Madison, you exaggerating. they werent really that loud." 

"if I have to hear josh fucking you one more time I'll have to be admitted." Madison glared at me. 

"you're only pissy about it cause you wish he was fucking you." I giggled, josh was blushing like a maniac.

"what's wrong with being admitted, Madison?" my dad glanced at her, he was going to picked her statement apart probably, because he hated making jokes about having to spend time in the hospital. he doesn't take the matter lightly, especially after I was admitted when I was a teenager. 

"why are you all being so profane, I just wanted to have breakfast with you all." me mother let out an exaggerated sigh and set down a plate of French toast in front of Madison. 

josh stood up, cheeks still a little pink. he smiled. "I have a meeting soon, so I'm just gonna go get dressed.." he kissed my head and walked downstairs, leaving me with my family. 

the silence was awkward for a few seconds. "Madison, you never answered my question." he looked at her as she ate her breakfast. 

"what question?" she took a sip of juice. 

"what is wrong with being admitted?" his chin was resting on his hand as he stared at him. 

she looked right at me. "people who get admitted are fucking crazy." a smirk played across her lips.

I looked down at my coffee, it took absolutely everything I had to not fucking scream at her, 

she looked straight at me again. "psychos get admitted." 

"I'm not fucking crazy." I looked up at her. 

"really? do sane people try to kill themselves? three times?" she glared at me. 

"I'm not crazy." I stood up, my voice was slightly louder this time.

"face it Tyler, you're. crazy." she smirked. 

"IM NOT. IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT." I screamed at her. 

"does josh know? does he know that he stuck with someone who had an imaginary friend until he was seventeen? does he know he is stuck with someone who had to be put into solitary confinement because he tried to scratch off his own skin?" 

"WHO FUCKING TOLD HER?" I was in tears at this point. I glared at mom and dad. "WHO TOLD HER I HAD TO GO TO SOLITARY, BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DIDNT." I felt betrayed, I felt like they could've told everybody. like they did tell everybody.

"Tyler I didn't think she would-" 

I cut my mother off, "GO TO HELL. ALL OF YOU GO TO FUCKING HELL." I threw my coffee mug, shattering it on the floor. I ran down the stairs to my old room, slamming the door as I did so. 

I found josh looking in the mirror, adjusting his tie., completely oblivious to the what just happened with my family. "baby boy, what happened? are you okay?" he walked closer and I threw myself into his arms, I couldn't find the composure to speak. he held me close and rubbed circles over my back. "wait here, princess." he pulled out his phone and stepped into the bathroom. he left the door open, I heard him begin to speak. "look dad, I am not going to be able to make it today." pause. "no, yeah I get it but like, something came up and it's more important-it's none of your concern." pause. "dad I'm sorry I'm just not going to fucking be there I'll see you in a few days." he hung up and came back in and hugged me. "princess, you wait here. I'm going to put our things in the car. mark was here to drive me to a meeting but I'll have him take us to a hotel." I nodded and he brought our bags up to the car. he came back down and picked me up, bridal style. he said goodbye to my family and set me in the car. he made eye contact with mark before telling him to get us to the nicest hotel in the city. I opened my mouth to tell him that he didn't need to check us into the nicest hotel in the city, but he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before I could speak. we pulled up to some hotel that his family probably owned and he got our bags out, telling the bellboy to be careful with our things. he picked me up and carried me up to a huge hotel room, he payed me on the bed and continued to kiss me. "baby boy, would you like to tell me what happened?" 

"I was put in the hospital.." I stated vaguely. 

"I know, baby." he laid between my legs and pressed a kiss to my nose. "you told me that before." 

"it was more than once. three times. I went three different times." he nodded, not breaking our eye contact. "and when I went it was for a few different reasons," my eyes breifly broke away from his, but quickly found their way back. "I tried to kill myself a few times and.. uh.. well I had this friend. his name was Brendon. he wasn't real. I don't see those sorts of things anymore." josh had a sad look on his face, it was probably because I sounded pitiful. "he wasn't mean, but at the time I really didn't want to believe he wasn't real, and so I hurt myself while I was there. you know, to piss off the doctors and make me feel better. so I would scratch. I would scratch all over until I was bleeding and eventually they put me into solitary confinement because I wasn't cooperating." I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. "Madison only knew I was in the hospital, she didn't know any details. I never told her because she is bitch." I said coldly. "but mom.. mom told her, I'm not sure when or why. but today she was telling me I was crazy and that only psychos have to get admitted to the psych ward.." I was practically sobbing now. "I thought if you knew about all of it you wouldn't love me anymore. she implied that today, and she is probably right. I mean I'm crazy, right?" 

his arms wrapped around me tight, "baby boy, I will always love you. I am so sorry and I never every want you to feel like you can't tell me something. I think that you are perfect the way you are. and look at you now, you are doing so well." he kissed me. "I love my baby boy no matter what, never forget it." he smiled, which then made me smile, which made him smile even bigger. "I vaguely recall you saying you wanted to lay in bed with me all day recently, right?" 

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. "mm, I do believe I said that." I giggled, just having him around me made me feel so much better. 

"well, then why don't we strip you down and cuddle up in bed and blow a bunch of money on room service and movies and maybe porn." 

I blushed and nodded. "that sounds perfect, daddy." 

I pulled my shirt over my head before he grabbed my hand, "little boy, you know that you are supposed to let daddy undress you." he pushed me back on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans before sliding them down my hips. "we don't have to fu-"

"I want to." I cut him off. I needed him. I needed to be that close to him. I needed him, and I think he needed me. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt him palming me through my boxers, before my pants were even down to my knees. I pulled him closer by the tie around his neck and kissed him, he pulled his lips from mine and his hand from my, now hard, cock. "daddy's little princess is feeling pushy today, huh?" I giggled. "let's we if you're still laughing when I've got my cock and a toy up my princess's tight little boy pussy." he growled, reaching his hand around my neck, gripping tightly, 

the smile was immediately wiped from my face, "I-I'll be good, daddy. I promise I'll be good. please don't make me take that much again.. I could not walk right for three days last time.. remember?" 

"oh baby boy, how could I forget? by the third day my little slut was so tired of hurting, you wanted my to fuck you oh so badly, but I refused because I didn't want to hurt you." he smirked. 

"please don't make me do it again, daddy." I looked up at him and placed my hand over his, which was still around my neck." 

"but you're so pretty when you're all streached and used, like a little slut. daddy's little slut." he kissed at my neck.

I was caving pretty quickly. "f-fuck, daddy.. p-please make me feel like a slut, pretty please?" I moaned again. "I-I don't care if you make me take your cock and a toy, just please fuck me." he bit down on my neck, evoking another moan. 

"mm, that's what I like to hear, princess." he pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. "start prepping yourself, slut." he smiled as I pulled my boxers off and sucked on my fingers before slipping then into my ass. I quickly put my other fingers into my mouth. I stared at him as I fucking myself with my right hand and continue to suck on my other fingers. he watched me hungrily and started to touch himself as he stared at me and listened to the disgustingly slutty moans slipping past my lips. I pressed against my prostate with my fingers and moaned his name. "god, you are such a fucking whore for daddy, aren't you baby boy?" 

I nodded and continued to massage my prostate, "y-yes daddy," my words where split up by moans, more like screams, from the intense pleasure, "I-I'm daddy's whore." I arched my back off the bed. "daddy's fucktoy." 

"mm, I'm sorry, princess. I didn't hear what did you say?' he smirked and leaned closer to me. 

"I-I'm a fucking cumslut." I pushed more fingers into my tight ass, moaning as I did so. "I'm nothing but a toy for you to fuck, daddy. I'm a little slut for you to use whenever, wherever you want, j-just a boy pussy for daddy to fill with his cum" he was smirking as he watched me, not touching himself or me, "I-I'm so hungry for daddy's cummies, please daddy cum in my tight little hole?" I begged, tears filling my eyes. he didn't tell me I could touch my princess part, even though I'm painfully hard. he grabbed my hand and pulled my fingers from my ass, causing me to let out a sob, 

he walked over to our bag, which was placed next to the large wall made of glass that looked over the city. I could see people working in their offices from the window, "looks like they all get to see what a fucking slut my baby boy is." he walked back over to our bed. "they get to see how much you love to take my cock, huh baby?" he grabbed my by my hair as he threw down lube, my choker, the leash, a gag ball, a vibrator, and handcuffs. I could see two people from the building across the street starting to look at us, daddy put the collar on me and attached the leash, pulling it tight, causing me to moan. "princess, you are so pretty like this." he flipped me over and pressed my face into the bed, before cuffing my hands behind my back. "is my little slut all prepped and ready for me?" I nodded desperately. I heard the cap of the lube bottle snap closed right before I felt him pushing into me, letting out a moan as he did so. 

I groaned as I felt him stretching me more. "f-fuck, daddy. so big.." 

I felt him pull the leash, choking me. "did I say you could speak?" I felt his free hand slap my ass extremely hard, evoking, what I would probably consider, the sluttiest moan that's ever escaped my lips. I shook my head. he did it again. i felt his hands travel to my hips, gripping them tightly enough to surely leave bruises. "you love when daddy treats you like a slut, don't you princess?" he growled through his teeth as he fucked me into the bed as hard as he could. 

"fuck- yes, daddy-" i whined. "p-please let me cum daddy?" I managed to sob out. seconds later he pushed deep into me and I felt him fill me with his cum. 

he pulled out of me and quickly moved down and started eating me out. I let out a surprised moan as he did so. I can only imagine how desperate I looked, handcuffed and sobbing, begging for him to let me cum. "cum for me princess." was all he had to say. the second the words let his mouth I was cumming all over the bed as he continued to eat me out. he pulled away and too the handcuffs off of me. my wrists were red and raw from me pulling at the cuffs. he took the leash off my collar, but left he pretty pink leather around my neck. "princess, you did so well for daddy." he laid me down and kissed me. my whole body was shaking and my mind was still a little fuzzy from my intense orgasm. "I love seeing my princess all worked up while I fuck him." he kissed at my neck. He looked throw the glass wall, giggling slightly and pointy for me to look as well. I was greeted with a few shocked faces and one guy, doing what I can only assume was, recording us with his phone. "looks like all those people got to see how much of a slut you are." he buried his face in my neck before pulling the comforter over us. "now let's watch some movies, and maybe have round two a little later." he kissed me again before pulling me close to him and putting on fight club. I laid with him and drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours. I woke up from a really wonderful dream about bath time with daddy and checked the time, 2:00pm. I got up, feeling so far into little space it was blissful, and put on one of daddy's tshirts, it was just long enough to cover my princess parts. I stood up and leaned against the large glass wall and look out at the city. I looked into the office building and made eye contact with someone sitting at a desk. the building was quite close and I recognized him from somewhere, I stared for a few minutes before recalling where I knew him from. he was a kid I went to high school with. I smiled and waved, he looked uneasy as he waved back, I dont know why. maybe it was because he watched me and daddy do dirty things earlier. I felt daddy press his chest against my back and wrap his arms around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my neck. "did you have a nice nap?" 

"yeah." I smiled and turned so I was facing him. "I had a dream, daddy!" he smiled as he realized I was in little space. 

"what happened in this dream?" he pulled me close and leaned against the glass. 

"daddy, was giving me a bath and it was a bubble bath and he washed my hair and then he took me to our bed," I smiled a little. "and it wasn't this bed. or the one at our old place. it was a different place." I looked at him. "a-and you touched my princess parts.. and you made me feel good." I blushed. 

"mm," he kissed me. "you like when I touch your pretty princess parts?" he teased, causing me to blush more. 

"y-yes." I blushed. I pulled away from him and walked to our bags. I pulled out my little blue kitty and hugged him before sitting on the soft couch that sat with its back pressed against the glass wall. I watched daddy come and sit with me. "daddy, when are we going to our new house? what's it like? can you tell me about it?" I pressed and smiled. 

"it's a big apartment." he sat me in his lap. "it's got three bedrooms-" 

"why do we need so many? it's just the two of us." 

"well, we get to have a big bedroom. and then a guest room." he paused. "and I figured you could have a room to keep your stuffies and dresses and pretty little princess thing. sort of like a room for little space for when I'm not around." 

"why won't you be around?" a sad look spread across my face. 

"well, sometimes I have to travel for meeting and stuff. it's part of the job. and during the day I will sometimes have to go to work." 

I pouted, "no." I shifted so I was straddling his hips. "you're gonna stay at home with me!"

"baby boy, you don't make the rules, remember?" I pouted again at his words. "I didn't even make these rules. if I had it my way I'd be with you every second of every day." he kissed me. 

I sighed. "fine.." I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he rubbed circles on my back. "but promise that one day I can go to work with you." 

"of course, baby boy." 

"c-can I wear a pretty dress when I do?" 

"you can wear whatever you want, kitten." he stood up with me. "but, right now we need to call room service and get something to eat. or if you want we can go out." 

I thought about it and decided that we should just order room service, because I don't think either of us particularly wanted to get dressed. "room service." I felt myself slipping from little space. "and daddy?" 

"yes?" he turned and looked at me. 

"I'm going to take a shower before the food gets here, okay?"

"okay," he smiled at me. "what would you like to eat?" 

"um," I thought for a second. "surprise me." 

he groaned as I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. I used Josh's body wash and sang to myself quietly. i took my sweet time as I shaved my legs and my, ahem, parts. I smiled at my soft, smooth skin before quickly washing my hair. I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a big fluffy hotel towel. as I stepped out of the bathroom there was a knock at the door. I held a towel around my waist with one hand and opened the door with the other, only to be greeted by a young man in a uniform and a cart with, what I can only assume is, josh and i's meal on it, "oh, uh, I guess I was in the shower for longer than I thought." I said quietly. "uh, come in I guess." I opened the door more and he walked through. I could see a small blush creep onto his face. I read a small name tag that read 'bert m.' his hair was shaved close to his head on the sides and longer on the top. I saw a tattoo starting on his hand but his arms were covered by a hotel jacket. 

I saw josh walk around the corner, it took him about .02 seconds to look at what I was wearing around my waist when I opened to door, earning a glare, josh grabbed my arm and looked down at me [a/n: I know josh is actually shorter than Ty irl but like, let's act like josh is all big and tough and Ty is a short lil skinny baby ok? ok. ily] "Tyler, why would you open the door when your fucking naked?" 

"I was wearing a towel, that's like clothes." i mentally high fived myself for using the exact words he used with Debby, when he opened the door when I needed that god damn sugar. 

"you look like a slut," he growled. 

"whoa, dude. calm down." Bert interjected, "its all cool, I don't really care." 

"this isn't about you caring" josh spat. "it's about my baby boy letting anyone but his daddy see him like this." josh looked at me. I blushed as he called me his baby boy in front of this stranger, bert. 

"dude, take it easy." bert gave a crooked smile "here's your stuff. I'll just be going." josh handed him a handful of random bills and slammed the door behind bert. 

I knew I was in big trouble, "what the fuck was that?" he walked up to me, standing really close, snaking his hand through my hair, tugging only a little. "what did daddy tell you about showing yourself off in front of anyone else without permission?" 

"I was just answering the do-" 

"naked?" 

"I had a towel daddy, he didn't see my princess parts.." I said in a small voice.

"don't fucking do it again. you'll be punished after you eat your dinner," he let go of my hair after pressing a rough kiss to my lips. "my little slut is going to be in so much trouble," 

he held my hand and sat down at the table, across from me. he set down a plate. "swordfish." was all he said. as he began to eat. his eyes staring at me as I picked at my food, not eating a whole lot, "not hungry, little one?" he asked, 

"just, uh, nervous." he smirked at my response. 

"mm, good. maybe next time you wont break daddy's rules," he eventually finished eating and lead me to the bed. "remember the safe word?" 

I nodded, "sugar."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in months I've been in really bad shape. this is short and shitty I'll try to get the next one up within the next few days.

I craved his touch. I knew I was in a lot of trouble, and feeling him wrap a blindfold around my eyes only justified the theory further. he only used the blindfold when I was really, really bad

I felt him shift his weight off the bed, only to hear him shuffling through one of our bags. before I really had time to think about what was coming next I felt him press two fingers into me, evoking a surprised moan from me. he only prepped me for about a minutes before his fingers were pulled out of me. "beg for it, slut." 

"f-fuck, daddy pretty please fuck me?"

\-- 

I woke up the next morning, well afternoon, and found Josh had just gotten back from a meeting. I sat up, wincing. I was extremely sore from being fucked last night. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I stood up and slowly walked over to him, smiling as I felt his arms around me. "good morning, daddy." 

"it's one in the afternoon, princess." he corrected me, before kissing my forehead. "I pushed our flight up." he smiled. "we should pack our stuff, we can leave in a few hours for new york." 

"w-what?" I felt like maybe I misheard him. 

"last night you sounded really excited about going to new york and you and your family are sort of at a rough patch right now, so I figured we could leave tonight." he sat down on the bed with me. "I called the moving company a few days ago. some of our stuff should be there today and some of it will be there tomorrow." I smiled as I pressed myself onto him, wrapping my small arms around his broad build. 

"thank you, daddy." i kissed him.

“Anything for my little princess.” his warm, soft lips pressed back against mine. I am so lucky to have such a good daddy. 

\--

As I heard the announcer call out flight number over the intercom I felt anxiety wash over me. Josh's voice broke the crippling silence. I felt my anxiety grow as we boarded, finding our seats and sitting down, his arms wrapping around me as he whispered soothing words into my ear. I played with the end of my short, pink skirt and smiled as he told me how pretty I look. I gave him a kiss and ignores the flight attendant telling us how to properly put on our seatbelt. I gave daddy kisses and his hand fell to my thigh, resting it dangerously close to my princess parts. “daddy not right now..” my voice was small and quiet.

“okay princess.” I smiled at his words and fell asleep, my head resting on daddy's shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's summer so I will probably start writing more  
> have some stoner josh

I held daddy close as the plane took off, he comforted me and promised it would be over soon. he held me close to him and let me try to sleep, I dozed off for a little while, but not for very long. “sweetheart,” he buckled my seatbelt back up. “we are landing soon.” he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I held my eyes shut until we touched the ground. he grabbed our bags and I sleepily stumbled out of the airport behind him. he opened the door of a shiny, new looking, black Escalade. he put our bags into the back and sat in the backseat with me. “almost to our new home, baby boy”

“did the moving guys bring all our stuff to the house yet?” I asked groggily.

“yes, but it's all still in boxes.” he pulled me closer. “but all our furniture is all set up, I just ordered new stuff instead of moving the old stuff.” 

“mmmmmk, daddy” I yawned, barely processing his words. I felt him carrying me out of the car and putting me into bed, but as soon as my head touched the pillow I was fast asleep. 

\--

I woke up in a dark room, one I've never been into before, but I knew it was only dark because of the blackout curtains because it felt like the middle of the day. I felt Josh's arm around my waist, his hand resting low on my hip. I got out of bed and admired the huge bed and fluffy blanket that was covering the love of my life. I glanced at the huge mirror hung on the wall and looked at myself. I took in all the details of this moment, the way josh shirt hung off of my skinny body, and how it was the only thing I was wearing. I admired the way josh smiled in his sleep, and how I could hear the city below us, but it sounded like we were high up. I slipped through the bedroom door, exploring my new home. I made my way down a hallway, slipping into the large bathroom along the way. josh made sure that there was a nice, big tub. I found a huge kitchen, and the living room had a massive black leather couch, I took a seat to find it felt like a cloud. I stared at the black screen of the 75 inch t.v. I walked over to the keurig and brewed a cup of coffee. I pulled a mug from one of the boxes and poured some cream and sugar before making my way back into josh and i’s bedroom. I sat next to him and ran my hand through his hair. “daddy, this is so beautiful.” 

he smiled and opened his eyes “beautiful house for my beautiful princess.” he set my coffee down on the bedside table and pulled me on top of him. “and don't be mad but I'm gonna hit up my old weed dealer from when I lived here and get some purple kush.” he smiled and flipped us over, pressing a kiss to my lips before grabbing his phone and stepping into the hall. I took a sip of my coffee and laid in the bed, smiling to myself for a few minutes before stepping out of the bedroom. I walked into the living room and watched josh make himself coffee. “baby boy please put on some pants my guy is gonna be here in a few minutes” I walked into the bedroom and looked for a pair of pants, which were all packed away so I had to tear through three boxes before finding the shorts I wanted. I heard someone come in and made my way to the bar in the lichen area with josh and this other stranger. “jepha,” josh pulled the guy into a hug. “good to see you, man how've you been?” 

“I've been alright, not a whole lot has changed.” the tattooed man looked at me. “I'm jepha howard, it's nice to meet you.” 

“I'm Tyler,” I said nervously. “it's nice to meet you too” 

“Tyler,” josh glanced my way. “this was my best friend all through high school-” 

jeph giggled a little “only your best friend because you could bum free weed off me” 

josh laughed with him “not true.” josh hand moved to my waist. “now jeph, I was wondering if I could get like half an ounce of purple kush off you” jeph smiled. 

“still smoking the same stuff?” he pulled some stuff out of his bag. 

“sometimes,” josh smiled. “but, nobody's purple kush anywhere has been as good as yours.” josh started putting some of the stuff into a little metal thing, I'm not sure what is was for. “California did have some pretty nice shit.” I sat quietly as josh twisted the top of the little metal thing and then poured some ground up weed onto the counter. “how much?” josh grabbed his wallet from the counter. 

“half ounce is $230.” jeph put a bag with, what looked like, a lot of weed in it on the counter. josh handed him some cash and then started rolling a joint. jeph parted ways with us after some short conversation and our goodbyes. 

josh finished rolling and grabbed the lighter. “josh that's.. a lot.” I held the bag in my hand. “and you're gonna smoke all of this?” 

“well, yeah. not all at once, and I might make some edibles” he smiled at me before lighting the joint between his lips. I'd be lying if I said he didn't look beautiful with smoke flowing from his lips. “want some?” he held it out for me. 

“mm, no thanks” I smiled and sipped my coffee. “but I am gonna go hop into the shower.” he smiled and continued smoking. 

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, messing with it for a while trying to find the perfect temperature. I pulled off my clothes and stepped in, letting the warm water fall all over me. I heard the door open and then close again. “hey baby boy,” I heard josh beautiful voice. “can I come in there with you?” 

I smiled to myself, “of course, daddy” 

he pulled off his shorts and stepped in, immediately pulling me into a kiss. “Tyler you are so pretty.” his eyes were extremely bloodshot. “I love you so much.”

I giggled and pressed another kiss to his lips. “I love you too. I think you are very high.”

“I think I'm very high too.” he smiled. “Tyler,” he grabbed my ass. “you are so pretty, baby boy.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad joshy past stuff : (

I smiled at Josh's remark, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I felt his grip on my ass tighten before pulling me into another kiss. I could just barely taste the weed that seemed to linger on his breath. “daddy I gotta wash up..” I giggled. 

 

“what if I give you a bath later?” he held my face in his hands. “but right now I want to enjoy my baby boy in our nice, new, big bed.” 

 

I felt his muscular body press against mine and instantly caved, “yes daddy.” I kissed him hungrily. I watched him quickly turn the water off and start drying us with a towel before picking me up. my legs wrapped around his waist as he moved us to the bedroom. he set me down on my bed. that's when I started laughing at him. I watched as he held the wall for support, motioning to his head and panting a little from the short trip. “I.. wow.. too high hold on.” I laughed at him a little more before helping him lay down. “I feel like my head is not on my body.” he smiled at me. 

 

I got on top and straddled his hips. “you're cute.” 

 

he put his hands on my hips, lightly squeezing. “no baby boy, you're the cute one here.” he sat up, pressing our bodies together, swaying a little bit. “you are the prettiest in the whole world, and you make me so happy.” 

 

I blushed, and started to grind my hips onto his, moaning as he left bite marks down my neck. his hand wrapped round my throat, as it tightened I get out a desperate moan, “d-daddy please, fuck.” I felt his grip tighten as he flipped is over, so he was on top. “fuck me, please” I begged. he spent a few minutes prepping me, teasing me with his fingers, making me beg for his cock. he pressed a kiss to my lips and started fucking me, slowly at first, he let out some breathy moans as he sped up. I moaned at his every touch, feeling him fill me up and make me his made me feel euphoric, as he brushed against my prostate I practically screamed in absolute ecstasy. he pressed our bodies together, my nails dragging down his back, as I felt my nails digging into his skin he let out a string of curse words in between his beautiful sounds of pleasure. He pinned me to the bed and fucked me, leaving me a whimpering mess with every thrust. 

 

“God, baby boy, you are so fucking..” he was panting, out of breath and all sweaty. his eyes still a vibrant red. “you're so fucking tight baby.” I felt his hand wrap around my cock and start to jack me off. “wanna make my baby cum.” he smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my lips, a moan slipped from my lips as I came all over us. he pressed us closer, bottoming out and filling me with his cum. he pulled out and collapsed next to me. “I am baked and that was fucking wonderful.” I giggled at him as he explained how much better sex felt after you smoked and how I'd ‘have to try it sometime’. 

 

“you know the only thing that's better? ”

 

“hm?”

 

his gripped around my waist tightened, “heroin.” his response was short, and he was pretty high still.

 

“what?” I hoped that I misheard his words. 

 

“heroin.”

 

“y-you've done heroin?” 

 

“mm, yeah. I used to have a pretty bad problem. that was a long time ago though.” he kissed me

 

“please never do it again.” i hugged him closer to me, “ever.” 

 

“of course not, baby.” his words comforted me before my eyes fell closer and i was immersed in a deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow me on insta babes @clubdecombat

let the record show that, i, tyler joseph had no intention of getting absolutely toasted by 1:30 in the afternoon on a saturday. 

 

i woke up, in bed alone. i saw a note by the bed that said josh was at a meeting until 12. that was three hours from the time i woke up and one and a half hours after the brownie incident. upon waking up i was immersed in little space, i decided a bath would do me some good. so i ran a bath in our gigantic clawfoot tub and played for a while. once i was out i wandered the house in a towel. that's when i saw the brownies on the counter. i grabbed one a took a large bite. it tasted a little funny, but not bad. pretty good. i ate two more following that first one. 11 came around and i ended up falling asleep on the couch to some stupid tv show. 

 

this is where things get a little fuzzy. josh came home, and i woke up to him sitting down in the couch next to me. as soon as my eyes opened i felt it. i don't know exactly what it was, but i felt it. i couldn't tell if my head felt light and spacey, or if it felt really heavy. but it was weird. i felt like i was watching myself from someone else's view. “tyler” he said. his voice was hard to focus on “did you eat those brownies?” i leaned into him and nodded. “how many?” i held up three shaky fingers. “oh dear baby. those have quite a lot of pot in them. i'm sure you feel pretty otherworldly right now, huh?” his words were moving too quickly through the air, even though he was talking at a normal pace. i simply nodded, a scared look across my face. 

 

“baby, it's okay.” he whispered, pulling me into his lap. “you're pretty stoned, your eyes are pretty red.” he kissed my nose. “try to lay back and enjoy it, baby. it'll be a lot nicer if you don't stress out too much.” 

 

his clarity and confirmation of exactly why i feel this helped a lot. i leaned into him. the only other time i smoked in my whole life i didn't actually get high, the kid i bought t from told me that might happen. “daddy.” i looked up at him. “h-how'd meeting go?” my words weren't quite connecting in my head. 

 

“it went fine, princess.” he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. “i think i wanna take you to italy, baby.” his sporadic subject change took me a few seconds to comprehend. 

 

“italy?” 

 

“yeah, i mean if you want.” he flashed that perfect smile. 

 

“yes please.” i kissed him, climbing into his lap. i moved at a slow pace and my whole body felt spacey. like my head wasn't attached to my body. “wanna go there with you.” i mumbled.

 

his hands moved down to my hips, “mm, baby.” he kissed at my neck. “you look so good right now.” i blushed. “i just wanna fuck you” he pulled my shirt off and ran his chilled hands up my back. “want daddy to fuck you, little one?” i nodded. i couldn't form words, not anything coherent. i wanted him. he picked me up and turned us around so i was laying down and he was on top. “gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby.”

 

“daddy..” it came out as more of a breathy moan than an actual word, but as he moved his hand into my pants and started touching me i could hardly breathe. he stood up and slipped off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt. i watched completely in a daze. he got back on top of me and started kissing me, i was afraid that my ungodly highness would impair my ability to please him, but it didn't seem to bother him. his strong hands started pulling off the sweatpants that hung low around my hips. i wrapped my legs around him, pulling him close and kissing at his neck. there were no words to describe how i felt, as he picked me up off the couch my head got fuzzy all over again. 

 

“im gonna take you into our room and in gonna lay you down on our bed and i'm gonna fuck you until you are begging me to stop.” he whispered in my ear as he walked us down the hallway. “i love you, baby.” he laid me down on the bed, it was so soft it felt like a cloud. he took off his boxers, the only piece of clothing separating us. he grabbed a bottle from the bedside table. my eyes followed his every move, watching his absolutely flawless body as he moved his hand to my ass, grabbing it and smacking it once before pressing a rough kiss to my lips, while simultaneously pressing two fingers into me, evoking a loud moan. it didn't hurt even a little bit, i felt only pure pleasure. he was rough with me, quickly pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock into me. i pulled on the sheets trying to cope with the euphoria i felt. he fucked me hard, but not too fast. “i love you, fuck.” he whispered as he wrapped his hand around my throat. that only made me feel a million times better. he pushed deep into me, hitting my prostate. i immediately gasped, my back arching off the bed, i was shaking it felt so fucking good. it felt like he fucked me for hours, but surely that wasn't really what happened. my nails scratched dark red lines down his back, leaving marks that would stay for days, drawing blood in some places. his grip around my throat tightened and he let out a string of curse words as i tensed around his cock, cumming without even having been touched. seconds later i was filled with his cum. i let out a moan and my body couldn't stop shaking. he kissed me again as he pulled out, evoking a whimper from my lips. 

 

“d-daddy, i think i like being high.” i looked up at him. he grabbed a towel and started cleaning us up. 

 

“so do i, baby.” he smiled, “im glad you like it.” i sat up and put on one of his sweaters. 

 

“i love you.” 

 

“i love you more, baby boy.” he grabbed a joint off the bedside table and flicked his lighter open. he started puffing on it and laid back down with me. 

 

with that, i drifted off into the best sleep i've had in a long, long time.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v short intro to Sick Boy (trainspotting)

i didn't wake up until the morning. josh was already up and out of bed. he was talking to someone out in the living room. i couldnt hear what they were talking about, i slipped on some pj pants and walked out. sat on the couch was a boy, he had bleach blonde hair and dark eyebrows. he had dark circles under his eyes and a cigarette in his hand, not yet lit. he looked a little intimidating, like he'd been places. 

 

“so ‘aer i was, standing with Begbie and he wis hitting this fellah, right distroyin ‘im.” his heavy scottish accent caught me off gaurd. “and he wouldn't stop, Rents ‘ad to pull thae fucker off ‘im, Begs is getting to be to much.” he looked up at me, flashing a beautiful. “why hello thear, i'm Sick Boy.” he said as if ‘sick boy’ wasn't a weird fucking name. 

 

“tyler.” i said. he stood up to say hello and shake my hand. 

 

“ty, this is Sick Boy. i have known him since we were both, what,” he looked at blondie, “16? 17?” 

 

“16, for sure” blondie said. 

 

“16” josh said as i sat down next to him. 

 

“ay better git goin’. see you friday?” sick boy smiled. 

 

“hell yeah man, i can't wait to see Rents. tell Begs and Spud i said hi.” 

 

“sure thing” Sick Boy pushed his sleeves up, probably just out of habit. it seemed casual. but it revealed a collection of track marks over his inner arm. 

 

that's when i started to worry about josh.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rents and sick boy are getting their own story, i'll be posting it on here soon.

as soon as he was put of our house i turned to josh. “who the fuck was that?” i tried to sound not pissed. wasn't working.

 

“that was sick boy” 

 

“what's his actual name?” 

 

“simon, but don't call him that. his name is sick boy.” 

 

“why is that his name?” 

 

“uh, a few different reasons. first, we used to call him that because he used to always be sick withdrawing from smack-”

 

“what's smack?” 

 

josh pulled his eyes from mine avoiding eye contact, “heroin.” i stared at josh for a long time. “and because he can be real sick sometimes, he can be really fucked up.” 

 

“you don't say” 

 

“look he's been my friend for years-” 

 

“josh he's still doing hard drugs!” 

 

“so?” his expression got more upset as we continued speaking, “i used to do that, and im not a bad person.” 

 

that made me feel bad. i hadn't meant to offend him. “josh i-” i searched for words to fix what i said. “just.. you aren't gonna-”

 

“no.” he looked almost angry. “don't you trust me at all, ty?” his words made me want to die. “i have to go to work.” josh slipped his jacket in and slipped out the door. 

 

“fuck.” i said to no one in particular. “i am an asshole.” i sighed i to my hands and decided to roam around the city for a little while.

 

\--

 

after getting back home and kicking off my heels i laid on the couch. i smoked some of the weed josh left on the counter and decided to waste some time making a cake. chocolate, daddy's favorite. 

 

once i got the cake into the oven i changed into a tiny little babydoll dress daddy got me. i fell asleep before josh got back, but when i woke up he was in bed. i grabbed his arm, gently, and looked at it. no track marks, i breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

\--

 

friday came around, i was scared of josh being with Sick Boy. the thought made me think of a million things that could go wrong. i watched josh pack a bag of things, “where are you guys going?” 

 

“boston.” 

 

“to do what?” 

 

“i'm meeting up with some old friends, tyler.” 

 

“blond boy had track marks” i blurred out 

 

josh got quiet, he looked at me, he looked sad. “sick boy.. he can't just get off smack, tyler” 

 

“why not?” 

 

“because,” his look was stern, “you can't just get off it. it's not that easy.” he sighed. “and not everyone has the money and support to get better like i did.” 

 

“but-” 

 

“but nothing.” he cut me off. “if i'd been through what sick boy went through i'd probably still be on junk too.” 

 

“what happened to him?” 

 

“lost his baby, baby dawn” josh's expression softened. “at least we all are pretty certain it was his baby alison had. they'd all been shooting up at mother superiors. i guess little baby dawn must've eaten some, because from what Renton told me she looked like she'd been eaten from the inside out.” he paused. i didnt know what to say. “something in sick boy was lost that day, and it never returned. spuds mother invited them all to stay in boston for a while, and they invited me to come too.” 

 

my thoughts bounced to Sick Boy. he was pretty. prettier that me. “you wouldn't..” my words were stumbling over each other “sleep with sick boy or anything, right?”

 

“course not,” he kisses my forehead. “and if that's the vibe you got from him, that's not right. sick boy and Rents have been only each other's for quite a while now.” josh smiled. “always new Rents loved Si, always giving each other a hard time but they really do love each other.” 

 

“mm.” i was unamused by his i was going to miss him. my thoughts collided with his stories of his friends until i fell asleep with him just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, constrictive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
